Inverno
by Dricka P
Summary: Presente de Natal para Siren Sorento do MIPS. Um susto, uma esperança e uma decepção. O que fazer quando nossos sonhos são frustrados? Até que ponto isso pode afetar uma família? Fic relatando a infância do Camus. [Completa]
1. A Frustração

Saint Seiya não me pertence! Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou demais fics é mera coincidência!

**

* * *

**

**1. A Frustração**

– Père**(1)**, finalmente chegou...

O adolescente de doze anos comemorava num leve tom de desespero e corria abraçar o pai. Estava trêmulo, sinal de algo muito grave havia acontecido.

– O que aconteceu, Paul?

Paul era o caçula da família. Tinha cabelos lisos e curtos – num tom castanho escuro, olhos castanho-esverdeados, traços masculinos, altura de 1,63 m e 50 Kg. Sempre fora muito carinhoso e atencioso para com os pais, dando-lhes muito orgulho graças ao seu desempenho nos estudos e comportamento em sociedade. Apesar da pouca idade, já se mostrava muito politizado e um bom estrategista para com os negócios. Sempre estava pesquisando, se atualizando sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Seu pai, de nome Oliver, estava com 40 anos, tinha olhos azuis, estatura mediana e cabelos grisalhos. Portava-se como um lord da idade média e conservava seus cabelos lisos num penteado clássico do início do século XX. Sempre fora muito calmo e, apesar de seu trabalho consumir quase todo o seu tempo, gostava de ficar com sua família – mesmo tendo dificuldades de demonstrar esse sentimento.

Paul sempre teve muito respeito e carisma pelos pais. Sabia que aquele comportamento aparentemente frio que tinham era devido à educação que haviam recebido. Estavam vivendo o ano de 1965: um ano cheio de novidades, mudanças e promessas. Uma época onde começava uma grande revolução na vida de todos.

Num tom de tristeza e angústia, o garoto falou:

– A mamãe... Ela desmaiou... de novo!

Emilie tinha 36 anos, mas parecia ter, no máximo, 28. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor caramelo. Era esbelta graças aos rigorosos ensaios de ballet, seu único vício! Sempre fora muito saudável, mas há 3 dias começou a apresentar sintomas de que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Sentia fortes vertigens mesmo quando não se esforçava e este já era o quarto desmaio desde então.

– Mon dieu!... Onde ela está?

– No quarto. Eu consegui levá-la pra lá depois que ela acordou. Eu queria chamar a ambulância, mas ela não deixou...

– Acalme-se, querido! Esqueceu que eu sou médico?

Sim... Oliver não era apenas _um_ médico, tinha fama internacional. Não só pelo nome que carregava, mas também pelas suas atitudes. Era perfeccionista e abominava qualquer erro ou distração, por isso às vezes preferia não arriscar desenvolver técnicas novas sem antes ter certeza de que o paciente não corria risco.

Por mais que Paul tivesse conhecimento da fama de seu pai, temia pela vida da mãe. Não podia nem cogitar a morte dela sem sentir seu corpo estremecer. Conteve-se para não chorar perante o pai.

– Non. Mas eu tenho medo... Não quero que ela morra!

Oliver, ciente da sensibilidade do jovem, colocou a mão em seus ombros e olhou nos olhos deste com confiança. Sabia que teria de ser forte e passar toda a sua esperança ao garoto. Afagou os cabelos do filho e carinhosamente garantiu:

– Ela não vai morrer! Eu não vou deixar... Je promets**(2)**!

Paul sentiu-se tomado de uma nova coragem, fé e esperança. Sabia que seu pai faria o impossível para evitar uma tragédia. Agora já a via novamente no palco, demonstrando toda a sua graça e leveza! Deu um largo sorriso para o pai, certo de que tudo terminaria bem.

– Confio em você, papai. – Abraça-o – Posso ir junto?

– Non. Vou examiná-la e é melhor ficar sozinho.

– Tudo bem. Entendo! Vou à biblioteca, tentar distrair-me... Qualquer coisa me avise.

– Oui.

O médico dirigiu-se ao quarto que dividia com a esposa. Apesar de ter passado confiança ao filho, sentia seu coração pular de angústia e temor. Rezava para não sair de lá com um diagnóstico terminal, pois sentia sua vida esvaindo-se junto à da amada.

Desde o início formavam um só corpo, uma só alma sem possibilidade de separação sem seqüelas graves para ambos os lados. A morte de um seria a mutilação do outro – implicaria num golpe certeiro no coração! Uma lesão que levaria o sobrevivente a um dos dois caminhos: uma vida doente, trágica e sem sentido ou uma morte súbita.

Oliver sabia que estava sendo egoísta, principalmente para com seus filhos, mas já não se importava mais. Era a sua vida que estava em jogo e sabia que não tinha mais nenhuma criança em casa, por isso _teriam_ que entender! Segurando firmemente sua maleta, corria contra o tempo, pronto para pegar sua esposa no colo e correr ao hospital.

* * *

– Chère... 

Chegou esbaforido ao quarto e viu a esposa deitada na cama. Tentava conter seu desespero para evitar assusta-la. Sua vontade era de correr, ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama e chorar em seu colo, mas não fez! Continuou hirto, encarando-a da porta e respirando profundamente. Ela pareceu-lhe tão frágil, pálida! Sua imagem comparava-se a de um anjo puro e sereno, mas que não trazia alegrias e sim angústia, terror. Emilie agora era a sombra do anjo da morte!

– Oliver, mon amour!... Que bom que chegou mais cedo...

A francesa usava o apoio das duas mãos para sentar-se lentamente. Já sentia-se melhor, mas não queria esforçar-se. Não queria morrer agora! Seus filhos... Paul era apenas um pré-adolescente de 12 anos e Narcisse, o mais velho, estava com 16 e encontrava-se numa fase de rebeldia, no clima do rock. Sabia que o marido não conseguiria dar conta dos dois e temia pelo destino de sua família, por isso não iria dar chance ao azar.

Oliver agora já estava mais calmo e conseguia passar ternura. Dirigiu-se à cama lentamente, sentindo como se cada uma de suas pernas pesasse mais de uma tonelada. Era um pesadelo! Não podia ser real... Teria de usar de todo seu auto-controle se quisesse fazer algo pela esposa.

– A última consulta foi desmarcada em cima da hora. O Paul disse que você desmaiou novamente... Estou ficando preocupado. – Falava com um tom nobre e cordial, um sintoma de que começava a colocar a sua máscara – a máscara que ocultava seus sentimentos e fazia o homem dar lugar ao médico.

Emilie conhecia muito bem o seu amado e sabia quando ele estava preocupado, por mais que tentasse ocultar. Sempre tivera problemas com o calor e o mês de julho estava castigando-lhe por causa da alta temperatura. Sempre gostou do frio, da neve, do vento! Sentia-se tão leve, disposta... Às vezes tinha vontade de dançar na neve descalça e com pouca roupa – ato que nunca cometeu por saber tratar-se de uma insanidade que poderia custar-lhe a saúde. O verão, para ela, era sinônimo de inferno, pois fazia com que sua pressão baixasse e praticamente a impossibilitava de entrar em qualquer cômodo muito claro, pois sabia que isso implicaria numa tontura e, nos últimos dias, convertera em desmaio.

– Acho que é por causa da pressão. Você sabe que eu não suporto esse calor! Que a minha pressão sempre cai no verão...

A hipótese era coerente, mas não poderiam brincar com a saúde e Oliver sentou-se ao lado da esposa, acariciando-lhe os cabelos sedosos. Gostaria de poder fazer algo por ela, mas repentinamente lembrou-se da maldita ética médica e declarou serenamente:

– Pode ser, mas preciso que você consulte um médico e faça exame de sangue. Infelizmente seria antiético se eu lhe examinasse...

A francesa não gostava de ser tocada por outros homens, sentia-se impura. Por isso evitava consultar-se! Não estava se importando com o fato de ser um profissional da medicina. O que lhe importava era o sexo! Se fosse uma mulher...

– Eu sei, mas eu prefiro você a qualquer outro. Por favor, mon cher!...

Oliver olha a esposa e sorri ternamente. Se fosse algo grave, não teria tempo a perder. Teria que deixar a ética de lado se quisesse salvar a esposa! O médico suspira profundamente, levanta-se, pega o estetoscópio em sua maleta, coloca-o e começa um minucioso check-up. Não poderia deixar nada passar despercebido!

– Amanhã você vai ao consultório do doutor Barrot e contará sobre essa sua indisposição. Acredito que seja necessário um exame de sangue.

– O que eu tenho?

– Não tenho certeza, mas desconfio que seja algum problema hormonal... Você já está perto dos 40 e, a partir de agora, pode ficar na menopausa a qualquer momento.

Menopausa? Era uma palavra muito forte, sinônimo de velhice! Emilie não gostava da idéia de ter de passar por isso tão cedo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se aliviada por não estar doente. Não iria morrer e poderia continuar ao lado de seus filhos e de seu marido.

– Menos mal...

– Ei, não fique assim, mon aimé! Você sabe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria passando por isso.

– Eu sei, mas é tão estranho... parece que vou envelhecer uns 20 anos.

Oliver sabia o quanto esse diagnóstico era traumático para uma mulher na idade da esposa e usou de seu bom humor para levantar o astral dela. Faria o impossível para poder ver um sorriso em sua face e deu alguns passos, numa pose pensativa. Voltou a aproximar-se e, num tom de seriedade, questionava:

– Bem, quem sabe com isso não voltemos a aparentar uma pequena diferença de idade?

– Então você quer que eu envelheça, é?

– Está me chamando de velho?

– Não é bem assim...

– Desta vez passa, mas da próxima...

– O que vai acontecer? Vai me castigar?

– Hum... quem sabe?

– Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você... Je t'aime**(3)**!

– Eu também! Estarei sempre ao seu lado... Não esqueça.

Oliver volta a sentar-se ao lado da esposa na cama e a abraça fortemente. Emilie retribui o abraço e logo parte para um beijo ousado. Ambos estavam um pouco incertos sobre o real estado de saúde da francesa, mas não se abalariam tão facilmente.

* * *

Um jovem de 1,89 m de altura, 84 Kg, cabelos loiros e olhos negros adentrava o quarto de Paul. Apresentava um semblante cansado, profundas olheiras e barba por fazer. Seus trajes estavam sujos e faziam o rapaz parecer um mendigo – fato que fez com que o garoto estremecesse com a imagem. 

– N-não pode ser...

– O que foi, não está me reconhecendo, Paul? Só sumi por um mês e já esqueceram de mim?

– N-não... Mas é que...

– Era só o que me faltava! Nosso pequeno gênio ficou tão entretido nos livros que esqueceu como se fala?

O mais velho rodeava o garoto, como um lobo envolvendo sua presa. Precisava de dinheiro e sabia que esta seria sua melhor fonte! Não se importava com a aparência e muito menos com a sua família. A única coisa que o fazia voltar àquela casa era a fortuna de seus entes. Havia caído no vício das drogas e sentia que seu corpo precisava de mais a cada dia.

Paul sabia que o irmão havia escolhido um mal caminho e sempre fazia o impossível para tentar trazê-lo de volta, mas nunca era escutado. Da última vez que tentara impedir o irmão, fora espancado pelo mesmo que só parou quando o mais novo entregou sua mesada. Felizmente os ferimentos puderam ficar ocultos dos pais e desde então passou a não mais enfrentá-lo. Hoje não seria diferente, ainda mais com a doença de sua mãe.

– Credo, Narcisse! Você está fedendo.

– Tais toi**(4)**, pirralho! Você não manda em mim.

– Você sabia que a mamãe está doente?

– E eu com isso? Não sou médico e não posso fazer nada. Agora vai, me dá sua mesada!

Paul sentiu-se enojado ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Odiava a idéia de sentir aquilo pelo mais velho, mas não via a hora de vê-lo longe dali. Sua simples presença causava asco ao garoto e o descaso para com sua família era deprimente. Não queria que a mãe visse o estado do lastimável do irmão e por isso pegou seu dinheiro o mais rápido que pôde.

– Tome!

Entregou o montante na mão de Narcisse. O valor correspondia a pouco menos de um salário mínimo e havia sido acumulado para emergências. Paul sabia que este não seria um fim digno, mas evitaria tristezas desnecessárias e, quem sabe, a morte da mãe.

De uma forma desesperadora, o mais velho contou a quantia e decepcionou-se. Não era nem metade do que esperava. Foi tomado por um sentimento de raiva pela mesquinhez do ente paterno. Olhou o mais novo com desconfiança e perguntou:

– Só isso? O velho está dando uma de mão-de-vaca agora? Ou será que você não está mais sendo fiel a mim?

– O papai não anda dando mesada... Ele deposita quase tudo na poupança pro meu futuro, pra minha faculdade.

– Que desperdício...

– Não vou discutir contigo. Dei tudo o que tinha...

– É insuficiente!

– Infelizmente não posso fazer mais nada.

– Peça pra nossa mãe. Diga que precisa de um tênis novo, uma camiseta, sei lá!

– Eu já disse que ela está doente e não vou incomodá-la.

– Então farei uma visita. Quem sabe ela não se anima...

– NON! – gritava em desespero – Eu vou!... Espere-me aqui.

– Sabia que não iria me decepcionar, Paul.

Com um profundo sentimento de raiva, o garoto deixa o mais velho em seu quarto e dirige-se ao quarto da mãe. Conseguira dinheiro alegando ser para comprar material para as pesquisas escolares – material este que levaria à escola e deixaria lá. Voltou ao quarto com uma quantia um pouco superior à que havia entregado a Narcisse e atirou-lhe na cara.

– Tome! Se juntar os dois, vai dar pouco mais de 2 salários. Agora vá embora e não volte tão cedo! Não quero ter que mentir pra mamãe novamente.

– Não estou reconhecendo-lhe, maninho...

– Preciso estudar! Tenho prova de história amanhã.

– Tudo bem. O deixarei em paz. Sei o quanto é viciado nessa porcaria...

Paul sentiu-se tomado de uma profunda tristeza. Como o irmão poderia dizer aquilo? Ele era viciado em algo muito pior, em drogas das quais até o menino estudioso tinha total desconhecimento! Havia mentido a ele: não tinha prova no dia seguinte! Fora obrigado a tomar esta atitude, pois sabia que esta seria a única forma de expulsar o primogênito e sentiu as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face.

Narcisse não contou desta vez. Pegou o dinheiro e sumiu de vista. Apesar de tudo, respeitava os estudos do caçula e, no fundo, torcia para que ele conquistasse seu merecido sucesso. Mesmo não admitindo, amava o menino e seria capaz de entregar a própria vida para salvar a dele. Foi tomado por um sentimento de culpa ao ver as lágrimas de Paul, mas não voltou atrás e não voltaria! Seguiu seu caminho, por mais obscuro e tortuoso que fosse.

* * *

– Oliver, mon amour! 

– Emi, mon ange!... Diga-me, já saíram os resultados?

– Já. E não tem nada a ver com menopausa...

– Então...

– Eu não sei se você vai gostar da notícia.

Oliver sentiu-se tomado por um clima de pânico. Se não era menopausa, então estavam encarando uma doença grave e, talvez, fatal. Estava perdendo sua esposa e certamente não poderia fazer nada. Sentia seu coração ser perfurado por algo pontiagudo e as estocadas eram cada vez mais cruéis. Preparou-se para receber a má notícia e pediu, num último fio de voz:

– Por favor, fala logo!

Emilie não sabia como aquela notícia seria recebida pelo marido e tinha dificuldades para começar. Os resultados dos exames mudariam a vida dos dois. Abaixou sua cabeça e confessou tremulamente:

– Eu... Eu estou grávida!

– G-grávida?

– Oui... Sabia que você não iria gostar!...

– Non! Eu só fiquei surpreso...

– E agora?

Oliver sempre fora doido por ter uma menina e sabia que essa seria sua grande chance. Já estavam quase na idade de serem avós e a notícia de um novo bebê trazia novas alegrias, novas esperanças a ele. O médico, que já esperava um diagnóstico terminal, tinha tido um diagnóstico de vida, saúde e a possibilidade de ter o seu maior sonho realizado. Chorava de alegria com a boa nova e agora se portava como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o brinquedo tão desejado.

– Vamos comemorar. Vai ser a _nossa_ menina... A menina que eu sempre quis!

A francesa nunca havia visto seu marido tão feliz. Acreditava que ele fosse rejeitar a gravidez por causa do avanço da idade e por não ter sido planejada. Felizmente a reação foi exatamente a oposta, causando-lhe uma admiração.

– Cher?

– Ah! Emi... como eu estou feliz! Nossa menininha vai ser tão linda e delicada quanto a mãe. Herdará seu talento e será a melhor bailarina da França e, tenho certeza, do mundo! Já estou vendo: o quartinho rosa, cheio de vestidos, lacinhos...

– Mas... e se for menino?

– Já temos 2 meninos. Desta vez será menina. A minha princesinha...

Emilie sentiu-se tomada por um pequeno pânico. Sua mente perguntando de forma repetitiva: "E se for menino?". Temia que o bebê fosse rejeitado. Entretanto, já tinha dois filhos do sexo masculino e passou a confiar em seu esposo. Deus não poderia fazer essa falseta para com eles!

Eram católicos praticantes e a francesa sabia o quanto Oliver sonhava com uma filha. Não que viesse a rejeitar seus filhos – muito pelo contrário. Sempre fora um pai exemplar, mas agora teria seu grande sonho realizado e a loira sentia a alegria que transbordava da alma do seu amado. O medo da rejeição transformava-se em esperança.

– Fiquei com tanto medo de você não aceitar a idéia...

– Você sabe que o meu maior sonho era ter uma menina e agora... Acha que eu iria rejeitá-la? Já pensei num nome: Eloise Marie. Que tal?

– Ainda estou no segundo mês. Teremos tempo pra pensar...

– Você não gostou?

– É um nome bonito, mas acho que ainda é cedo... Você pode mudar de idéia.

– Oui. Tem razão... O que importa é que ela nasça saudável. Falando nisso, você precisará ter mais cuidado, pois uma gravidez nessa idade é considerada de risco.

– Irei a um especialista e farei tudo o que for preciso.

– E eu começarei a montar o quarto o quanto antes.

– Ela será muito bem-vinda e amada...

– Quem diria que nossa filha nasceria quando eu tivesse idade para ser avô?...

– Avô? Só se for você... Eu ainda nem cheguei aos 40...

– Mas não esqueça que o Narcisse já tem 16 anos.

– Ele que invente de ter filho antes dos 20 pra ver...

– Você é mesmo maravilhosa, Emi!

– O que eu não faço para agradar-lhe?

– ... Je t'aime, mon ange!

Emilie sorri e o abraça fortemente. Sabia que este seria o maior e melhor presente que poderia dar ao marido. Já havia feito as contas e sabia que o bebê nasceria por volta do dia 28 de fevereiro. A menina seria um presente de aniversário ao pai coruja e traria muita prosperidade e felicidade à família.

* * *

Narcisse havia voltado no mesmo dia em que Emilie descobriu estar grávida. Desta vez não viera pedir dinheiro – apenas ver a mãe. Observou-a de longe e tentou atualizar-se com o caçula. Infelizmente Paul não havia tido nenhuma notícia até então e só conseguiu relatar os sintomas ao mais velho, que saiu cabisbaixo, preparando-se para o pior. 

– Paul, onde está o Narcisse?

A pergunta soou-lhe como uma facada. Como imaginava, seu irmão não havia visitado a mãe. Estava num dos raros momentos de lucidez e por isso não se atrevera a piorar o estado de saúde dela. Não queria tocar no assunto, mas agora não tinha escapatória. Tentou contornar da melhor forma possível.

– Ele saiu. Você está melhor? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

– Estou muito bem, meu filho! E acostume-se com este mal-estar, pois irá repetir-se muito...

Há muito o garoto não via a mãe tão feliz. Desde que Narcisse decidira entregar-se às drogas, há mais de 6 meses, Emilie não dava um único sorriso. Ainda não sabia no que primogênito havia se envolvido, mas sabia que ele estava envolvido em algo errado – talvez ilegal. Completamente confuso, Paul comentou:

– Eu não entendo... Você está feliz por estar passando mal?

A loira sorriu ao caçula. Por mais inteligente que fosse, não poderia imaginar o motivo de tal felicidade. Testando seus conhecimentos, começou a dar pistas.

– É porque desta vez não é doença.

– Você fica desmaiando, sentindo tonturas, náuseas, enjôos e... – Paul encara a mãe com susto, ao desconfiar o motivo do mal-estar.

Sentia-se atordoado com a notícia. Então teria mais um irmão? Não sentia-se preparado para isso. Obviamente não iria rejeitar o bebê, mas jamais poderia imaginar ter um irmão aos 12 anos de idade. Não sabia como reagir à notícia.

– É exatamente o que você está pensando: estou grávida!

A palavra grávida, entretanto, despertou-lhe de seu transe e sentiu-se tomado de uma enorme felicidade. Não só pelo fato de ter um irmão, mas também pelo alívio por saber que sua mãe não estava doente. Finalmente teria um companheiro ou uma companheira e já planejava ensinar-lhe a gostar de livros e estudos desde cedo. Com muito cuidado, abraçou a mãe. Não teve vergonha em soltar lágrimas de felicidade.

– Grávida? Que bom, mamãe!

– Quem diria... A esta altura da vida eu tendo a menina que seu pai tanto desejou.

A afirmação era tão segura que Paul nem teve coragem de questionar. Teria uma irmã! Iria protegê-la, amá-la e ensiná-la. Já via a menina: uma verdadeira boneca de louça com cabelos loiros como os da mãe e os olhos azuis do pai. Não iria dançar, mas flutuar no palcos. Seria culta, educada e muito bela. Certamente ele teria que fazer papel de guarda-costas dela e não deixaria sua doce e delicada irmã ser tocada por qualquer um. Com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, comemorava a boa nova:

– Ela vai ser linda... Como a senhora!

– E espero que seja muito amada também.

– Você sabe que eu a receberei de braços abertos. O único problema será o Narcisse...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Se a mãe soubesse no que o mais velho estava envolvido, poderia perder o bebê ali mesmo.

Emilie percebeu a tristeza com a qual seu atual caçula havia dito a última frase e acreditou ser pelo fato de temer a reação do mais velho. Colocou a mão no ombro dele e olhou em seus olhos. Usou de toda a sua confiança para tentar animá-lo.

– Não se preocupe mon fils**(5)**. Eu conversarei com ele e tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. Narcisse vai aceitar a chegada dela... – sorria acariciando o próprio ventre.

– Estarei torcendo por vocês.

– Eu sei, mon ange. Você sabe que eu te amo e tenho muito orgulho de você.

– Oui, maman**(6)**!

Emilie sentia que precisava mudar de assunto e decidiu tocar em algo que deixasse o menino animado: seus estudos!

– Falando nisso, como estão os estudos?

– Fui o primeiro da sala novamente.

– Parabéns! Fico muito feliz.

– Eu serei médico como o papai ou um general como o vovô e salvarei muitas vidas!

– E eu estarei lá, lhe apontando e dizendo: estão vendo aquele jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados?... É meu filho! Foi o melhor em todas as provas...

– Não exagera mãe.

– Não seja modesto, Paul. Você consegue.

– Maman... ma mère**(7)**! – abraça.

– Meu menino... O futuro doutor Paul Henri François Vigneux sur Seine Poissy.

Paul não tinha nada contra seu nome. Gostava, mas sempre achou muito comprido. Suspirou profundamente e, num tom de pesar, comentou:

– Coitados dos meus pacientes! Morrerão antes de terminar de pronunciar o meu nome.

Emilie não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e novamente abraçou seu filho. Não cansava de repetir aquele gesto e agora, repleta de felicidade, brincava com o garoto.

* * *

– Mãe, qual será o nome dela? 

Paul perguntava de forma carinhosa, acariciando a volumosa barriga de 8 meses da mãe. A esta altura a casa já estava toda preparada para a recepção da nova integrante: o quartinho decorado em rosa e branco tinha uma faixa pintada ao centro com estampas de delicadas flores. Uma enorme variedade de bonecas e bichos de pelúcia adornava o recinto. Os armários encontravam-se abarrotados de vestidos dos mais diversos formatos e tamanhos. Fraldas de pano, pequenos sapatinhos de lã e roupas para agüentar o inverno europeu completavam o enxoval. O berço era branco com detalhes rosa claro e apresentava roupas de cama dignas de uma pequena princesa. Para completar o cenário, havia a cama onde dormiria a babá.

Não haviam mais dúvidas sobre o sexo do bebê. Seria realmente uma menina! Era unanimidade pelo formato da barriga, a aparência física de Emilie. Com exceção de Narcisse, todos estavam felizes e devidamente preparados para a chegada da nova integrante da família.

– Seu pai ainda está em dúvida... quer ver o rosto dela antes de definir.

– E qual são os possíveis nomes?

– Eloise Marie ou Nicole Gabrielle.

– Espere! Nicole é o nome da sua mãe e Gabrielle da mãe do papai.

– Nada mais justo que homenagear as duas, non?

– Oui! Elas merecem...

Já na janela, olhando a neve caindo, Emilie demonstra um olhar de melancolia e toca o vidro frio com muita tristeza. Começava a imaginar-se no meio da neve: brincando, esquiando, sentindo o frio no rosto. Entretanto, sabia que não poderia sair. Já havia passado mal por causa da gravidez e não queria arriscar. Embora sua alma clamasse pela saída, sua consciência forçava a francesa a permanecer em casa e proteger a sua menina.

– O que foi mère? Parece tão triste...

– Estou sentindo falta da neve, do frio...

– Ué, porque não se veste de forma adequada e sai um pouco?

– Não posso. Já passei mal graças à gravidez e não quero arriscar. Afinal, pelas minhas contas, faltam umas 3 semanas pro nascimento da sua irmã.

– Que dia mesmo está previsto pra ela nascer?

– No dia do aniversário do seu pai: 28 de fevereiro.

– Ainda bem que não estamos no ano bissexto, senão ela poderia nascer no dia 29 e só fazer aniversário a cada 4 anos.

– Garanto que ela iria adorar. Toda mulher teme envelhecer...

– Pai?

Oliver havia dito as palavras num tom bem-humorado, provocando a esposa. Paul reconhecera o timbre forte e sereno: seu pai havia chegado do trabalho! Correu abraçá-lo e sorriu ao ver a troca de olhares apaixonados do casal.

Sem que houvesse sido pedido, largou o pai e deslizou pela porta, deixando-os a sós. O médico aproximou-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios e ajoelhou-se diante da esposa, acariciou a barriga de uma forma terna.

– Boa noite, mon ange! Aqui quem fala é o papai... Eu sei que você me escuta e me entende, por isso quero que saiba desde já que eu te amo muito e que a receberei de braços abertos. Você será a minha princesinha e dançará como a sua mãe. Também fará aulas de teatro, música, pintura. Será uma perfeita dama: muito culta, bonita e delicada.

– Oliver! Eu já disse que isso é besteira... ela não ouve!

– Ouve sim! Há muitos psicólogos que defendem a teoria de que os bebês ouvem tudo desde o ventre e eu quero que a minha boneca sinta-se amada desde o ventre!

– Tudo bem... Não vou discutir.

– Como você está, mon amour?

– Um pouco cansada, mas muito feliz. Só falta o Narcisse voltar a ser um bom garoto para que eu possa me sentir no paraíso.

– Logo ele acorda para a realidade. Tenho certeza que esta menina foi um anjo enviado para nós e veio para trazer esperança, felicidade! Ela veio para restaurar nossa família...

– Você não acha que está criando muitas expectativas para a nossa filha?

– Non. Eu sei que parece que estou idealizando um ser perfeito, mas pense bem! Por mais que o Narcisse não deixe transparecer, eu sei que ele gostou da notícia e vai abandonar aqueles bandidos que chama de amigo para cuidar da irmã. Talvez não agora, mas assim que ela começar a falar e andar, ele não resistirá...

– Sei não! Lembra quando o Paul nasceu?

* * *

Flashback

Desde o nascimento do novo irmão, Narcisse passou a ficar mais agitado e maldoso. Não aceitava a presença do bebê, pois não teria mais o amor e a atenção dos pais só para si. Passou a destruir tudo o que via pela frente e que poderia chamar a atenção dos entes paternos. Não aceitava ter de dividir seus pais com ninguém! Ele havia chegado primeiro e tinha o direito ao carinho exclusivo e incondicional. O estranho que ficasse com o resto!

Os ciúmes do mais velho cresciam a cada dia. Como sempre, Emilie deixou o bebê na sua cama enquanto esperava a água da pequena banheira ficar na temperatura ideal. Narcisse aproveitou a ausência da mãe e empurrou o irmão para o chão. Sua intenção era matá-lo e só não conseguiu concretizar seu intuito pelo fato da mãe ter conseguido chegar a tempo.

Fatos como esse repetiram-se, mas os pais nunca ergueram a mão contra o primogênito. Conversavam muito com o filho e, com o tempo, conseguiram reprimir essa revolta. Narcisse aceitou o caçula, mas nunca mais foi o mesmo! Envolveu-se com más companhias e começou a afundar-se cada dia mais. Emilie e Oliver nunca se perdoaram por não ter preparado a criança para aceitar a vinda de Paul.

* * *

Lembrando-se dessa seqüência de fatos, Oliver ficou cabisbaixo. Talvez a esposa tivesse razão e nunca teriam uma família perfeita, como ele sempre sonhou. Sentiu as lágrimas juntando em seus olhos, mas não chorou! Numa tentativa de convencer a si mesmo, afirmou: 

– Naquela época, ele era só uma criança e não entendia as coisas agora...

– Agora é um adolescente problemático!

– ...Ainda tenho esperanças e não desistirei enquanto tiver saúde.

Emilie fica em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder nem o que falar. Oliver, ainda tomado pela tristeza, lembra-se da surpresa que havia trazido consigo. Queria animar a esposa e sabia que esta seria a melhor forma.

– Chère, há algo que eu quero lhe mostrar...

– O que seria?

– Espere! Vou pegar...

– Oui.

Oliver sai e retorna com um embrulho em suas mãos. Entrega-o nas mãos da esposa, que desfaz o laço com capricho. Emilie é tomada de um susto ao ver o que tinha na caixa. Pegou o conteúdo como se este fosse se desfazer com um único toque e, emocionada, volveu seu olhar ao marido, que carinhosamente envolveu-lhe num abraço.

– Oliver... Mas como...

O conteúdo tratava-se de um pequeno conjunto composto de um collant e uma saia bailarina, ambos no tom rosa-bebê. Emilie começou a imaginar a filha com aquele traje. Pelo tamanho, talvez a pequena já estivesse até andando quando o vestisse pela primeira vez.

– Gostou? Encomendei pro primeiro aniversário dela. Infelizmente não consegui nenhum lugar que fizesse sapatilhas, mas...

– É a coisa mais linda que já vi!

– Que bom, mon amour! Fiquei com medo da sua reação...

Emilie abre um largo sorriso ao marido, ainda segurando o collant. Volta a dobrá-lo com cuidado e o guarda novamente na caixa. Estava emocionada e não conseguia falar. Decidiu expressar-se em atitudes e puxou-o para um novo e envolvente abraço. Ficaram trocando juras de amor e carícias delicadas.

* * *

As dores do parto começaram a ser sentidas na noite do dia 6 de fevereiro e o bebê veio nascer no dia 7, à meia-noite e quinze. Devido ao avanço da idade, Emilie havia sido levada ao hospital mais próximo para que pudesse ter a criança. Não houve problemas no parto e a criança havia nascido havia nascido perfeita. Com o bebê em mãos, uma das enfermeiras adentrou a sala de espera e chamou: 

– Doutor, Oliver?

– Sou eu. Diga... como está a minha esposa?... E a minha filha?

– Está tudo bem! O parto ocorreu conforme o planejado. Este é o seu filho.

– Filho? Non... é uma menina!

Oliver aproxima-se da enfermeira com um sorriso de orgulho em seus lábios. Vai até o bebê e começa a admira-lo.

– Minha princesa é linda! Vai se chamar...

– Doutor Oliver, eu acho que o senhor não entendeu. É um homenzinho!

– Non! Não pode ser...

– Não precisa ficar emocionado...

– Não estou emocionado. Eu queria uma menina! Montei o quarto e preparei tudo pra receber uma menina e agora... Há algum engano. Por favor... fale que é uma brincadeira, que houve alguma troca.

– Não há enganos! Este é o seu menino.

– Mon dieu! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Oliver cai de joelhos no chão, tomado pelo desespero. Todos os seus sonhos se esvaindo com o anúncio do sexo daquele bebê. Tinha certeza que seria uma menina, a sua tão desejada princesa e agora... Não podia, não queria aceitar tamanha tragédia! Chorava compulsivamente tomado pelo desespero. E agora, como iria proceder? Não sabia como encarar a esposa, o que fazer com os objetos, os vestidos, os planos!

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**(1)** Pai

**(2)** Eu prometo!

**(3)** Eu te amo!

**(4)** Cala a boca

**(5)** Meu filho

**(6)** Mamãe

**(7)** Minha mãe

* * *

Infelizmente eu não tenho conhecimento de francês. Usei de traduções on line e da ajuda de amigos para colocar esses termos. Se houver algum erro, avisem-me para que eu possa corrigir!

Dúvidas, críticas ou sugestões? Mandem reviews!


	2. A Noite de Natal

Saint Seiya não me pertence! Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou demais fics é mera coincidência!

Antes de mais nada, devo me desculpar pela demora, mas depois da época de provas veio a época de exames e, na semana seguinte, a 2ª época. Tive que estudar muito e ainda fiquei em dependência numa matéria, mas é assim mesmo! Ainda viajei no Natal e por isso atrasei mais ainda. Espero que gostem desse que será o penúltimo capítulo desta fic especial de Natal, um presente para o **_Siren Sorento_**.

* * *

**2. A Noite de Natal**

– Bonjour, cherè! **(1)**

– Oliver? Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Lhe decepcionei. Não consegui ter a nossa menina. Por favor... me perdoa!

Emilie estava deitada em seu leito. Apesar do parto tranqüilo de algumas horas atrás, a notícia sobre o sexo do bebê a deixara extremamente depressiva. Teve uma crise de choro compulsivo na ausência do marido, pois sabia o tamanho da frustração que havia causado no parceiro. Certamente a relação nunca mais seria a mesma! Para começar, ela mesma já não tinha mais coragem de olhar dentro dos orbes azuis, mergulhar naquele mar de paz e harmonia como sempre fazia, pois temia ouvir uma repreenda, perder o amor de sua vida.

Oliver, ao contrário do que poderia esperar, nunca culpou a esposa pelo ocorrido. Afinal, nenhuma mãe pode alterar o sexo de seu filho. Se havia algum culpado, este era o _Deus onipotente_ em quem sempre foi acostumado a acreditar. Na verdade, estava acostumado às falsetas desse tirano que controlava o destino da humanidade, que tinha o despautério de fazer com que pessoas de bem sofressem enquanto verdadeiros demônios na forma humana tinham uma vida de sonho. Não era justo! Ele _sempre_ foi católico, respeitava _todos_ os mandamentos da lei divina e só faltava à missa quando era chamado para alguma emergência. Afinal, sua obrigação era a de salvar vidas – será que Ele não entendia isso? Estava sendo punido pelo fato de não poder comparecer a todas as missas dominicais? Não poderia ser! Um pai não pode punir um filho que tenta ajudar seu irmão! A Igreja pregava que Deus era amor e agora estava traindo um de seus filhos de forma vil, acertando-lhe um golpe certeiro nas costas.

A francesa percebeu que o marido entrara numa espécie de transe, um nirvana perigoso. Sabia que aquele silêncio não era nada bom! A mágoa era muito maior do que ela poderia supor. Será que um dia viria a ser perdoada? Será que...

Não pôde concluir seu raciocínio! Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, que felinamente descia pelo seu tronco em busca de seu coração. Era tão quente, carinhosa, suave e segura!... Olhou para cima, em busca do responsável – mesmo sabendo que estava a sós com o esposo – e surpreendeu-se, apesar de todas as evidências. Mal acreditava na sua sorte. Não seria um sonho, um delírio de sua mente melancólica e sofrida? Se fosse, rezava para não acordar mais!

– Cherè, não repita isso! Não fique se martirizando, pois você não tem culpa. – Retirou a mão de seu tórax e passou a acariciar os cabelos dela. – Eu já percebi que você está fugindo de mim, como se estivesse com medo. Sou tão ruim assim para que você acredite que eu possa... – Tirou a mão que ainda a afagava, como se houvesse levado um choque e deu dois passos para trás. Estava absorto, com medo de si mesmo! Justo ele que pensava mais em sua amada do que em si... Sentia uma palpitação, um aperto no peito só de pensar em ver a esposa sofrer e essa sensação piorava pelo fato de saber que era o culpado por tal sofrimento.

Oliver olhou para o teto de forma rápida e discreta, lançando todo o seu ódio em quem provocara toda a tragédia. Àquele que deveria proporcionar a felicidade de seus filhos, ainda mais quando a família era unida e livre de pecados. Perguntou-se pela primeira vez se Deus realmente existia e, se existisse, por que o odiava tanto. Sabia que nunca poderia responder a essa dúvida, por isso, apressou-se em acalmar a esposa. Queria tirar-lhe o peso da culpa de seus ombros, dar-lhe uma nova esperança.

– Emi, eu sei que você está se sentindo culpada e entendo sua reação, mas saiba que eu _nunca_ a culpei e jamais faria algo tão abominável assim. Como médico, sei muito bem que não podemos decidir, selecionar um sexo de um bebê. Se há algum culpado nisso tudo, é Ele!

Pela primeira vez desde o parto a mulher o encarou nos olhos, tentando desmistificar, entender o que o amado queria dizer. Sem falar uma só palavra, tentava questionar, _precisava_ descobrir sobre _quem_ Oliver estaria falando. Não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão cruel a ponto de provocar a ruína de uma família, frustrar os sonhos de um homem tão bom e generoso.

O médico percebeu e entendeu a pergunta incutida no olhar da francesa. Pegou a mão direita da amada, acariciando-lhe de forma fraternal. Beijou-a e logo depois respondeu, com certa amargura na voz:

– Somente Deus pode dar e tirar a vida de uma pessoa. Só Ele pode decidir o sexo de uma criança... Eu não sei aonde erramos, mas, ao que tudo indica, o _Todo-Poderoso_ nos odeia e quis nos castigar.

Emilie assustou-se com a declaração do marido. Nunca esperava ouvir essas palavras de sua boca. Aquela acusação era muito grave! Ninguém em sã consciência poderia duvidar da benevolência Dele. Suas palavras poderiam ser encaradas como agressão, difamação! Isso poderia até causar-lhe problemas futuros e o que era pior, fazer aquele bebê inocente sofrer. Tinha que fazê-lo volta a si.

– Mon dieu, Oliver! Que sacrilégio... Do jeito que fala parece que esse bebê é um castigo, uma maldição!

– Non. O menino é mais uma vítima dos caprichos Dele. Bem ou mal, é _nosso_ filho, sangue do nosso sangue. Ao menos é uma criança perfeita...

– Você não pensa em...

– Eu _nunca_ prejudicaria uma criança inocente! – Responde ofendido – Principalmente quando esta faz parte de nós...

– Desculpe, eu não quis ofender. Só fiquei preocupada...

– Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Você está toda sensibilizada com o pós-parto e eu fico aqui, piorando ainda mais o seu estado emocional.

– Non. Você veio para salvar a minha vida, a minha razão!

– Emi...

A mulher sorri ternamente e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, comenta:

– O médico e as enfermeiras se surpreenderam. Disseram que nem parece que nasceu prematuro.

– O moleque é realmente grande! Nasceu com 48 centímetros e pesa em torno de 3 quilos. Andei conversando com o médico e pelo visto é muito forte e saudável também.

– E ele é tão bonito! Está fazendo um grande sucesso no berçário...

– Ele tem os seus traços.

– Não acho. Achei que o menino parece mais com você.

Oliver responde ao comentário com um sorriso terno e Emilie prossegue.

– Falando nisso, temos que pensar num nome para ele. Pensei em Christophe, o que acha?

– Eu gosto, mas ainda falta um complemento...

– Que tal... Christopher Leon?

– Non. Já basta eu e o meu pai termos este segundo nome. Eu quero algo diferente, mais forte! Que tal... Christophe Louis?

– Pode ser! É bonito e eu não tenho outra idéia.

– Do que você não tem idéia, maman?

– Paul? – Os pais se assustam.

– Eu não agüentava de ansiedade e vim de ônibus. Apanhei um pouco para chegar, mas estava ansioso para conhecer a minha irmã.

– Não tem irmã! – Oliver respondeu com certa frieza..

– Como assim? Não digam que...

– O bebê está bem, não se preocupe, mon fils. Seu pai que não se expressou muito bem. Na verdade, é um menino.

– Menino? Legal! Poderei ficar 24 horas ao lado dele, ensiná-lo a ler, escrever. Farei que assim como eu, tome gosto pela ciência, mas também o incentivarei a ter gosto pelo esporte e pela cultura. Seremos grandes amigos e, por ser menino, não precisarei me tornar um guarda-costas dele.

– Que bom que gostou, Paul.

– Não precisa ficar assim, papa **(2)**! Sei o quanto queria _a_ _menina_, mas verá que ele ainda lhe dará muito orgulho. Falando nisso, já pensaram num nome?

– Christophe Luis, o que acha?

– Ah não! É o nome de um professor chato de matemática que eu tive. Será que não dá para mudar o segundo nome ao menos?

– Tem que ser um nome nobre e de respeito.

– Não esqueça que os dois lados da família têm brasão. A família do seu pai já pertenceu à família real e eu, apesar de já não ter mais o sobrenome, descendo de um grande general bonapartista e ministro da guerra. O conde Auguste Michel Etienne Regnault de Saint-Jean d'Angély **(3)**.

– Eu sei muito bem dessa história e me lembro dela sempre que tenho que escrever meu nome completo. Mas já que vocês querem um nome composto e imponente, posso citar um que gosto muito: Antoine Marc. O que acham?

– Gostei. E você, Ol?

– É, pode ser... é bonito e elegante. Então está decidido! O registrarei como Christophe Antoine Marc Vigneux sur Seine Poissy.

Paul assusta-se ao ouvir o nome do irmão, mas não tece nenhum comentário a respeito e restringe-se apenas a revirar os olhos. Emilie abre um largo sorriso, deixando claro que aprovou o nome.

* * *

– Narcisse? 

O rapaz aparecera na casa de seus pais 5 dias após o nascimento do novo irmão. Já havia sido devidamente informado por Paul e agora viera conferir com seus próprios olhos a boa nova. Imediatamente lembrou-se do momento em que o irmão lhe contara tudo.

* * *

Início Flashback

Paul já estava procurando o mais velho há três dias. Queria que o irmão soubesse sobre o nascimento de Christophe, mas parecia que seu esforço sempre era em vão. Já estava desistindo quando o encontrou num beco, fumando algo de cheiro forte e estranho. Um cheiro que fez o jovem ter uma crise de tosse e chamar a atenção de todos que ali estavam. Um homem alto e forte aproximou-se do jovem com um olhar assassino, agarrou-o pela blusa e o ergueu do chão, falando num tom ameaçador:

– O que quer aqui? Isso não é parque de diversões e não gostamos da presença de estranhos!

Paul engoliu em seco. Sentiu um mau pressentimento, um frio que percorria sua espinha e deixava seu corpo completamente frágil e desprotegido. Seu coração acelerava a um ritmo tão frenético que a qualquer momento parecia que iria explodir. Não sabia como reagir, o que pensar e, de forma quase instintiva, juntou todo o ar de seus pulmões para chamar numa súplica desesperada:

– Narcisse...

O loiro já havia visto a cena e, antes mesmo do irmão chamar, havia saído de sua posição para dirigir-se em seu socorro. Num tom firme, que não dava chance de contestações, bradou com o amigo:

– Jean, largue-o! O garoto é assunto meu.

– Mas Narcisse, ele já te conhece e irá nos denunciar.

– Non, ele não faria isso!

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Por que ele é meu irmão e jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicar a nossa família. Agora vá, saia daqui e me deixe a sós com ele.

– Oui. – Respondeu com certa raiva do garoto e o largou no chão – Se precisar...

– Não vou precisar. Agora saia antes que eu fique furioso!

Jean olhou o garoto mais uma vez e saiu contrariado. Detestava a presença de estranhos, pois sabia que isso poderia trazer a polícia até eles, mas não iria contrariar Narcisse, que apesar da pouca idade e pouca experiência no ramo, já era um dos preferidos do chefe. Todos sabiam que, se algo acontecesse ao loiro, o responsável seria considerado um traidor e a pena pela traição era uma dolorosa sessão de tortura, que sempre deixava seqüelas permanentes.

Paul olhou o irmão com um misto de medo e desespero. Já não tinha forças nem para mover-se dali e suas lágrimas escorriam fartas pela sua face, embora ele não reproduzisse um único som. Despertou de seu transe com o toque e a voz primogênito, que lhe falava:

– Tudo bem, eu estou aqui e não vou deixar que lhe machuquem. Diga... o que deseja? Por que veio aqui se já sabia dos riscos?

– Eu... eu vim avisar que o nosso irmão nasceu.

– Irmão? Não era uma menina?

– Era o que o papai e a mamãe acreditavam, mas nasceu um menino.

– Hum...

– Papa ficou arrasado! Comprou tudo rosa, ajeitou um quarto de princesa e acabou tendo essa frustração...

– Bem-feito! O velho merecia isso.

– Não fale assim, Narcisse!

– Eu falo como _eu_ quero.

– ...Você vai visitar a mamãe, não vai? Vai conhecer o Christophe...

– Oui. Essa eu não perco por nada! Só darei o tempo dela voltar para casa e prometo ir lá. Faço questão estar _bem_ sóbrio para este momento!

O objetivo de Narcisse não era conhecer o irmão, não se importava nenhum pouco com o recém-nascido. Estava feliz pelo fato do pai ter se enganado, estava ansioso por ver a cara de decepção dele. Achou o castigo merecido e ficou imensamente feliz com a notícia, mas fingiu a Paul que aquela felicidade era pela boa nova, pelo nascimento do bebê e pelo fato de saber que apesar do "engano", tudo havia dado certo.

Paul não era burro e não acreditou nas palavras do mais velho, mas preferiu aceitar essa versão a ter que escutar da boca dele que só ia para debochar da cara do pai. Suspirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso. Não iria dar detalhes sobre o nascimento do caçula, pois sabia que o outro não estava interessado nessas informações. Apenas informou-lhe que a mãe voltaria do hospital no final daquele dia ou no começo do dia posterior, mas que ficaria mais uns 30 ou 40 dias de resguardo, recuperando-se do parto e saiu correndo dali.

Fim Flashback

* * *

– Bonjour, mãe! O Paul me contou sobre o nascimento _do_ _menino_. 

– Foi realmente uma lástima! Seu pai está tentando trocar e vender algumas coisas para comprar o novo enxoval. Você já viu o seu irmão?

– Já.

– O que achou?

– Que ele tem cara de joelho, assim como toda criança recém-nascida.

– Não fale assim! O Christophe é uma criança muito bonita.

– Aos olhos de uma mãe, até um rato pelado é bonito!

– Mudando de assunto, por onde você tem andado? Está tão magro, pálido! Não anda fazendo nada de errado, não é mesmo?

– Eu? _Nunca_! Na verdade estou é _muito_ bem. Até parece que vocês _não_ me conhecem... Sabem que eu não consigo ficar parado, enfrentar a rotina e por isso vivo viajando, conhecendo o mundo... E, quanto à minha aparência... fui esquiar na Suíça.

Esta era mais uma de suas mentiras. Para conseguir dinheiro para comprar as drogas, alegou que gostaria de viajar, conhecer novos países e até fingiu em interessar-se pela cultura, pelo esporte. Havia combinado a história com o irmão e conseguiu algumas informações do jovem – informações suficientes e úteis para conseguir convencer os entes paternos de que _realmente_ estava tentando mudar, mas que precisava descobrir um caminho e saber o seu verdadeiro dom. Radiante, os pais não pensaram duas vezes antes de dar o montante. Era um investimento relativamente baixo para o _bem-estar_ e _regeneração_ do filho.

– Ah sim! O Ol me contou... Eu lembro que dei uma boa quantia em dinheiro para você. Gostou do passeio?

Na verdade, o rapaz havia viajado sim, mas não da forma tradicional. Se os pais soubessem... Decidiu mostrar todo o seu entusiasmo e continuar com a farsa. Ao menos dessa forma conseguiria dinheiro mais facilmente. Era só voltar para casa, tomar um banho e fingir um pouquinho. Era um sacrifício válido! Ao menos poderia continuar sustentando o vício e ainda não precisaria ouvir desaforos de ninguém. O único que sabia sobre a farsa era o pequeno Paul, mas não se importava com isso, pois sabia que o irmão não daria esse desgosto aos pais.

– Foi uma viagem inesquecível! Falando nisso, você me empresta algum dinheiro para ir à Colômbia?

– Aonde?

– Colômbia, América do Sul. Falaram que tem umas trilhas muito boas por lá e eu queria explorar a região...

– Falarei com o seu pai.

– Obrigado. Agora acho melhor a senhora descansar. Apesar de já ter voltado do hospital, ainda está de resguardo...

– Oui, tem razão.

– Mãe... o meu pai está em casa?

– Está. Disse que iria estudar na biblioteca e depois viria me ajudar a cuidar do Christophe, por quê?

– Quero dar um abraço nele. Imagino o quão chateado ele deve ter ficado...

– Adoro vê-los assim, como grandes amigos!

Narcisse retribui o comentário com um falso sorriso e saiu sem falar nada. Não queria ter que ficar ali muito tempo! Estava farto daquelas mentiras, daquela ilusão em que viviam. Novamente havia conseguido escapar da verdade, mentira para seus pais com tanta facilidade... Realmente era impressionante a forma com que os pais o _amavam_, se _importavam_ com sua saúde, sua vida! Começou a questionar-se. Eles eram cegos, burros ou será que não o conheciam? Sua razão o fazia optar pela terceira alternativa, mas o coração preferia acreditar nas duas primeiras.

* * *

Oliver estava na biblioteca. Tentava concentrar-se na leitura de "O Mito de Sísifo", um livro que havia ganhado de um paciente 2 meses antes de saber da gravidez da esposa. Lera alguns parágrafos, mas na época o havia abandonado antes do fim da primeira página, pois era religioso demais para aceitar qualquer obra existencialista. A decepção provocada pelo nascimento de Christophe, entretanto, o fez retomar a leitura do livro da autoria de Albert Camus e agora o devorava com gosto. A cada dia, a cada nova linha do livro, a cada novo choro do bebê tornava-se um fã incondicional daquele autor e até começava a lamentar muito pela sua morte, há pouco mais de 5 anos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde já teria lido toda a sua obra. E depois, o que faria? Iria reler tudo? Procurar outros autores do mesmo estilo? Decidiu não pensar sobre o assunto e deixar que o futuro se encarregasse do resto. 

Narcisse entrou na biblioteca, viu o pai com o livro em mãos e sorriu! Sabia que ele só ficava assim quando estava muito entristecido. Teve o maior prazer em bater a porta da biblioteca, no intuito de chamar a atenção.

Oliver pulou de susto e voltou-se ao filho.

– Quer me matar do coração?

– Você é forte. Não morrerá tão cedo.

– Respeite-me! Eu sou seu pai.

– Eu sei que está assim por causa do menino. Aliás... é um verdadeiro _boneco_.

– O que veio fazer aqui, além de me incomodar?

– Pensei que estivesse me caçando...

– Eu estava à procura do _meu filho_ e não de _um marginal_.

– Nossa! Isso foi um elogio?

– Não ria de mim! Ou...

– Vai me bater, vai? Ah! To morrendo de medo. Já tenho 16 anos e sei me defender muito bem _doutor_ Oliver!

– Por favor, Narcisse! Estou esgotado.

– Serei rápido então. Quero dinheiro!

– Mais? Dei-lhe uma enorme fortuna há cerca de 10 dias. É impossível que tenha conseguido gastar tudo.

– E gastei.

A vontade do jovem era jogar na cara do pai que havia gasto o dinheiro com drogas, bebidas e prostitutas, mas não poderia fazer isso. Apesar da diversão de ver o seu olhar de desgosto, teria que engolir essa verdade para poder sustentar-se, pois sabia que o ente paterno o deserdaria. Narcisse tinha um grande conhecimento a respeito da personalidade do pai: perfeccionista ao extremo, não admitia falhas, fugir dos padrões impostos pela sociedade. Preferia ver um filho morto a vê-lo envolvido em drogas.

Oliver era um hipócrita que pousava de santo, era um bom exemplo de pai e marido aos olhares de todos, mas no fundo só se preocupava com os próprios interesses, com a sua imagem.

O jovem pensou rápido e inventou uma desculpa que iria inflar o ego do médico e deixá-lo envaidecido de orgulho. Para extorquir, tinha que agradar!

– Na verdade, recomecei a estudar e andei usando o dinheiro para pagar aulas particulares e, se tudo der certo, logo estarei com o conteúdo em dia antes mesmo do início deste ano letivo. Se o senhor concordar, eu prefiro estudar num colégio em Paris para dar prosseguimento ao curso de inglês e poder fazer um curso de Teatro ou Música no futuro. Quero ter a minha própria profissão, garantir o meu futuro e decretar a minha independência para que eu possa formar a minha família quando chegar a hora. – Olhou nos olhos do pai e sorriu discretamente ao perceber que estava conseguindo enganá-lo. Prosseguiu. – Precisa de algum comprovante?

– Non. Eu... Eu _quero_ acreditar em você. Estou muito satisfeito com esta sua decisão. Agora está parecendo o _meu_ Narcisse.

– Bem, eu preciso comprar material e, como as aulas começarão em breve, eu gostaria de, antes, fazer um pequeno passeio.

– Mas você acabou de chegar da Suíça...

– Eu sei, mas agora quero ir à Colômbia, na América do Sul. Estou a fim de tentar conviver com a natureza e refletir sobre os meus últimos atos. Quero reencontrar-me, achar o meu caminho! Talvez vivendo uma realidade diferente, consiga entender tudo aquilo que _você_ sempre tentou me explicar.

– Isso é realmente sincero?

– Olhe nos meus olhos e veja se estou mentindo.

– Narcisse!... – Abraça-o fraternalmente – Ah meu querido! Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar. Eu confio cegamente em você e estou muito feliz com essa decisão. Olhe, infelizmente estou desprovido de uma quantidade justa agora, mas na segunda-feira, quando abrir o banco, eu retiro o dinheiro, combinado?

– Oui. Bem, se me dá licença, eu preciso dar uma saída.

– Mas já?

– Vou na casa de um amigo para confirmar a viagem e começar a traçar os planos.

– Falou errado. Quem vai, vai a algum lugar. O correto, portanto, é falar "_vou à casa"_.

– Ai, desculpe! Tentarei não persistir no erro... – falou um tanto impaciente.

– É assim que se fala! Então boa sorte, mon fils. Je t'aime. Nunca se esqueça disso!

– Depois de todas as provas que deu? Impossível esquecer. – falou num tom levemente irônico, mas não o suficiente para ser percebido pelo pai e saiu dando um sorriso, não pelo comentário do pai, mas por ter conseguido o que queria: dinheiro para poder fugir da realidade em busca de uma vida perfeita.

As drogas poderiam ser tóxicas, mas eram a única coisa que acalmava seu ego e o fazia acreditar que realmente era alguém; que era amado e não estava só num mundo cheio de pessoas mesquinhas, vazias e egoístas. O vício tornara-se um mal necessário. Narcisse sabia que aquilo estava _destruindo_ seu corpo, sua mente, mas não se importava. Logo _morreria_, provavelmente de overdose, sob o efeito dos fortes componentes nocivos e tornar-se-ia livre da maldita hipocrisia a qual fora submetido desde muito cedo.

* * *

– Paul, Paul... você chegou! 

O menino de 5 anos que corria na direção do irmão tinha cabelos cor de fogo, muito lisos, finos e curtos, dando-lhe a falsa impressão de serem ralos. Seu corpo era extremamente branco, magro e delicado – tão frágil quanto o de uma boneca de porcelana. Seus cílios longos e bem delineados, os olhos castanhos num tom levemente avermelhados e a boca pequena, bem desenhada, de lábios levemente carnudos e muito rosados aumentavam essa impressão. Se deixasse seu cabelo crescer ou colocasse alguma peruca de longos cabelos cacheados, poderia ser confundido não somente com uma menina, mas sim com uma boneca viva.

Paul estava agora com recentes 18 anos. Tinha deixado o cabelo crescer a tal ponto que já alcançava seu ombro. Os olhos eram ainda mais verdes, brilhantes e serenos. Tomara para si a responsabilidade de cuidar e educar o caçula. Ensinou-o a andar, falar e agora – a pedido do próprio menino – estava ensinando-o a ler e escrever. Dia após dia Christophe impressionava com sua facilidade de aprendizado, a rapidez de raciocínio e a delicadeza com a qual sempre fazia as coisas.

Paul se apaixonara pelo irmão com a intensidade que um pai se apaixona pelo seu filho e este sentimento era recíproco. Haviam adquirido uma amizade forte, especial. Era difícil vê-los separados sem nenhum motivo aparente. O rapaz fazia questão de levar o irmãozinho aos cursos que este fazia e acompanhá-lo sempre que possível. Nas épocas de prova do mais velho, o caçula se prontificava a ficar ouvindo o jovem de cabelos castanhos e o "ajudava" a estudar, fingindo ser o aluno ouvindo seu professor e mesmo quando não entendia, tentava prestar atenção, assimilar o conteúdo e mostrar-se interessado em, ao menos, aprender alguma coisa. Às vezes fazia questão de deixá-lo em paz, pois sabia que, depois de um período de sufoco, poderiam novamente voltar a ficar juntos.

O pequeno Christophe era um menino comportado e adorava ouvir histórias, tinha herdado o mesmo prazer pelos livros e estudos que o irmão do meio, mas também mostrava-se muito talentoso na área artístico-cultural. Desde os 3 anos, fazia cursos de desenho, pintura, música, teatro e balé para aproveitar o período em que ainda não ia à escola. Além disso, estava começando a ter aulas particulares de inglês. Sempre era fortemente elogiado pelos professores, principalmente quando o assunto era educação, persistência e força de vontade.

Emilie, que estava ensinando-lhe a dançar, se emocionava com a sua graça e leveza. Apesar de ser menino, o filho parecia não cansar de provar que tinha um talento nato para a dança e que podia superar-se, mesmo quando isso era humanamente impossível. Ao menos um dos sonhos do marido havia se realizado: o caçula se tornaria um bailarino de fama internacional.

Apesar de toda essa felicidade aparente, o pequeno aprendera desde o berço a não acostumar-se com toques. O único que o mimava, beijava e abraçava era Paul e mesmo assim o fazia de uma forma discreta, pois não sabia expressar seus sentimentos através da linguagem corporal. O ruivo recebia inúmeros elogios dos entes paternos, mas não conhecia o verdadeiro significado do amor, não aprendera a brincar, a portar-se como uma criança e, certamente, _nunca_ viria a ter uma infância verdadeira.

Paul estava prestes a cursar a faculdade. Como moravam numa cidade pequena, provavelmente teria que se mudar para dar prosseguimento aos estudos e isso o estava deixando abalado, pois implicaria em afastar-se de seu irmão, sua criança adorada, mas não tinha escolha! Chorava noites consecutivas, principalmente após ter recebido o convite para cursar Medicina na faculdade de Paris. Afinal, sua cidade natal situava-se quase na fronteira com a Suíça, na região dos Alpes e, se fosse à capital, ficaria a uma enorme distância de sua família. Havia decidido seguir o seu caminho, mas sem cortar os laços. Estava usando todo o seu carinho para causar o menor impacto possível no caçula, já que o fato de isso não interferir no desenvolvimento psicológico do menino era algo irrealizável.

– Oui. Como você está?

– Muito bem. Eu consegui... consegui escrever o meu nome todo sozinho!

– Verdade?

– Oui. Olhe! – Estendeu uma folha de papel, contendo algumas tentativas e, finalmente a versão final de seu nome.

Paul olhou atentamente o papel e sentiu-se imensamente emocionado ao ver o quanto a caligrafia do irmão estava melhorando, como ficava cada vez mais desenhada, perfeita. Mas, impressionou-se mais ainda, ao ver que o menino realmente havia escrito o nome completo – e _correto_. Sabia que isso não era uma tarefa fácil devido à complexidade e ao tamanho do nome e por isso sentiu-se ainda mais radiante. Seu esforço e carinho estavam dando resultado! Mesmo não tendo nenhum conhecimento de Psicologia e muito menos de Didática, estava conseguindo ajudar o caçula a aprender o básico ao menos. Pensou no futuro do pequeno e lembrou-se de seu destino, de ter de ir a Paris, mesmo a contragosto. Era injusto! Teria que escolher entre realizar o sonho de sua vida tornando-se um médico e abandonar o ruivinho ou ficar ao lado do irmão e parar de estudar, conseguindo um emprego meia boca que o fizesse crescer na empresa, talvez virar um empresário e ter uma vida medíocre aos seus olhos. Obviamente nunca se perdoaria por desistir de seus sonhos. O desespero da separação, no entanto, quase fez seu coração parar.

– Parfait! **(4)** Parabéns, Chris... Está muito bonito. Sua caligrafia também está cada dia melhor. Se continuar assim, vai ter um belo futuro.

– Com o professor que eu tenho, fica fácil!

– O professor não é importante e sim a _sua_ vontade de aprender, evoluir e crescer. Chris, você me promete que, se um dia nos afastarmos, você continuará a prosperar nos estudos? Você vai continuar a ser esse menino maravilhoso e especial que sempre foi?

– A gente _nunca_ vai se separar, Paul.

– Vai sim. Eu já te falei... Tenho que estudar e vou ficar muito longe de você, da nossa família! – O rapaz cerra os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escapar. – Eu prometo que não o abandonarei e voltaremos a ficar lado a lado. Por isso você terá que ser forte e mostrar que pode ser independente, especial, como sempre foi.

– Eu não quero! Não quero ficar longe de você...

– Eu também não queria Chris, mas infelizmente não posso levá-lo comigo. Você vai ficar com o papai e com a mamãe, que já falou o quanto você está se desenvolvendo como bailarino. Aproveite essa minha ausência e fique mais tempo com ela, mostre que você é um homem forte e inteligente. Eles ficarão muito orgulhosos. Aí, quando eu voltar, você já estará grande o suficiente para podermos passear juntos e poderei ensinar muito mais coisas a você... Ou prefere que eu fique aqui e vire um burro?

– Non! Você _não_ é burro e _nunca_ vai ser... Ainda não entendo por que você não pode estudar aqui. O papa e a maman falaram algo assim... Que não tem escola aqui e por isso você ia viajar. – Solta um suspiro cansado, cruza os braços e faz um biquinho. – Por que não fazem a escola? Assim ninguém precisava mais viajar, ficar longe da família...

– Infelizmente os adultos só sabem complicar as coisas e inventam um monte de papeladas, burocracia e desculpas para não fazer o certo. Preferem usar o dinheiro para outras coisas. Você vai entender isso um dia...

– Paul, você promete que não vai me abandonar?

– Se você prometer que não irá transformar-se num garoto chorão e provar que pode ser muito mais poderoso do que todos imaginam, eu prometo. Afinal, conheço a sua capacidade e, por isso, quero poder ter orgulho de você.

– Je promets! Vou ser o melhor e mais inteligente, assim como você!

– É assim que se diz Chris. Agora... vou tomar um banho e depois verificarei se anda treinando a leitura tanto quanto a escrita.

– Tá. Você vai ficar bem... é... impressionado.

Paul sorri ternamente e sai em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

Conforme crescia, o pequeno ruivo aprendia a respeitar e admirar o pai. Sabia que ele nunca tinha hora certa para sair ou voltar para casa, que muitas vezes voltava cansado demais para poder brincar consigo e compensava tudo enchendo-o de presentes, elogios copiados de Emilie ou de Paul – que sempre lhe contavam os principais avanços do garoto. Mesmo assim Christophe nunca reclamava do ente paterno, pois sabia que a profissão do pai era salvar vidas e para isso às vezes tinha que deixar os filhos, _a família _de lado. 

– Papa, a maman disse que o Narcisse vai voltar de viagem... Que ele vai passar o Natal com a gente. É verdade?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, o coração de Oliver falhou uma batida. Como não conseguia admitir a decadência do primogênito nem para si mesmo, o médico preferiu afirmar ao caçula que o rapaz havia entrado para o exército e que estava tentando impedir uma guerra, por isso não podia comunicar-se com seus familiares e nem voltar para casa. A verdade era que o rapaz havia sido preso alguns meses depois do nascimento de Christophe com acusações como tráfico de drogas, porte ilegal de armas, formação de quadrilha e falsidade ideológica. Se não fosse a influência de seu ente paterno, teria sido condenado a muito mais tempo que os quase 15 anos que havia pego. Graças ao bom comportamento do agora homem de 21 anos, Narcisse seria liberado e poderia voltar para casa 18 dias antes do Natal.

– Oui. Como sempre, conversarei no fim de semana com o comandante responsável por ele e terei todas as notícias necessárias, mas todos estão bem animados com o resultado. Não quero me precipitar, mas há indícios de que ele traga uma medalha consigo.

Essa era a desculpa para justificar as idas ao presídio. Os pais afirmavam que teriam que ir ao Batalhão para obter notícias com o comandante Regnault, um homem que nunca existiu. Ou melhor, usaram a imagem do antepassado de Emilie para montar a farsa que enganaria o caçula e faria com que ele tivesse orgulho do irmão. Como não queriam que os filhos convivessem com marginais e aquele presídio não permitia a visita de menores de 12 anos, sempre alegavam aos dois que só era permitida a entrada de adultos. Para Paul, ainda inventavam a existência de burocracias absurdas, justificando assim o fato de irem visitar Narcisse, no máximo, uma vez na semana.

– Legal! Mas... se não trazer, não tem problema. Eu quero tanto conhecer o meu irmão mais velho que não me importo com isso.

– Christophe, o certo seria "se ele não _trouxer_".

– Ah ta! Ainda confundo um pouco essas coisas...

– É normal, por isso o estamos ensinando.

O menino sorri timidamente. Repara que ao lado do pai tem um livro e olha a capa. Em seu tom infantil, começa a tentar decifrar o nome do autor.

– Al-b-e-r-t... Al-bert... Albert Ca...m-u mu-s Ca-mus... Albert Camus?

– Você... você leu?

O ruivo balança a cabeça em afirmação.

– O Paul me ensinou. Quem é Albert Camus?

– Meu autor favorito. É... quer dizer... Ele escrever livros que gosto muito.

– Eu sei o que é autor! – O menino responde um pouco aborrecido.

– Desculpe, não quis ofendê-lo...

– Tudo bem.

Um constrangedor silêncio se instaura no ambiente. Após alguns minutos de angústia, uma empregada entra e anuncia num timbre sereno:

– Christophe, a sua professora de inglês chegou. Pedi para que ela se encaminhasse ao seu quarto, como sempre.

– Ah, obrigado! Licença, pai.

– Pode ir... depois conversaremos mais. – Declara com um falso sorriso, que é retribuído com um sincero sorriso infantil.

* * *

Emilie não havia resistido à tentação da moda dos anos 60 e comprara diversas perucas produzidas com uma nova fibra sintética, o kanekalon. A francesa preferia cores escuras e vibrantes como tons de vermelho, castanho e preto – sempre muito lisos e compridos, mas sempre diferentes entre si. Oliver tinha estranhado no início, como seria normal em toda novidade, porém não demorou a aceitar a nova moda e incentivar a esposa na compra de modelos. Algumas _ele_ escolhia a dedo e pedia para que _ela_ usasse junto a algum vestido que _ele_ selecionava no guarda-roupa ou mandava fazer. 

– Ol... Sempre tão delicado, prestativo! – Dizia a si mesma, penteando uma peruca vermelho sangue.

Christophe bate na porta do quarto e espera timidamente pela reação da mãe. Não queria atrapalhá-la, mas adorava vê-la em suas poses delicadas, suaves e gentis. Nunca entendeu bem o motivo, mas sempre preferiu o colo da mãe ao do pai. Talvez fosse pela convivência diária, pela cumplicidade.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Christophe?

– Non. Eu... Eu só senti vontade de ver você. O Paul tá na escola e não tenho nada pra fazer.

– Entendo. – Afirma em meio a um largo sorriso.

– Maman... Porque você tá escovando esse cabelo? – Pergunta apontado a peruca.

– Não é cabelo. É peruca.

– E pra que serve?

– Pra mudar a aparência.

– Como assim?

– Pode fazer uma loira como eu ficar ruiva como você, quer ver?

O menino balança a cabeça em afirmação.

Emilie sorri gentilmente e ajeita a peruca que escovava em sua cabeça de tal forma que os cabelos loiros e cacheados desaparecessem sob a peruca de fios vermelhos e lisos. A mulher ainda ajeita uma faixa branca para segurar os falsos cabelos e se abaixa perante o garoto, deixando-o tocar em sua cabeça.

Christophe, sem muito jeito e com medo de danificar o objeto mágico, passa as suas pequenas e delicadas mãos pelos longos fios. Aparta a carícia e dá dois passos para trás, no intuito de observá-la melhor. Sorri de forma infantil e declara:

– É bonito! Parece de verdade...

– Você acha mesmo?

– Acho!

Emilie sorri ternamente, coloca a peruca numa cabeça de manequim e vira de frente para o filho.

– Christophe, eu darei uma saidinha e depois nos conversamos mais. Tudo bem?

– Tudo.

– Não mexa em nada, ouviu?

– Ahan!

A mulher sai sem olhar para trás, deixando o curioso garoto sozinho em seu quarto. O ruivo estende a mão no intuito de acariciar cada uma das perucas, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo objeto. Pensava em tocar, abraçar aqueles fios estranhos, mas se conteve. Lembrava-se de um dos mandamentos da Igreja – freqüentemente repetido em casa – que o mandava respeitar pai e mãe como se fossem sagrados, caso contrário seria castigado no futuro. Saiu dali e caminhou até seu quarto, onde decidiu treinar o que aprendera nas aulas de desenho e pintura. Depois tentaria ler mais um pouco e, em seguida, iria treinar o canto ouvindo algum disco de vinil que o pai comprava.

* * *

– Chris, olhe! Eles chegaram. 

– Ahn?

– O papai e o Narcisse...

– Ah! Vou conhecer o nosso irmão?

– Oui. Você já sabe, mas não custa relembrar... Ele é mais velho do que eu e ainda está um pouco estranho por causa da guerra que enfrentou. Seja paciente e respeite-o como se estivesse conversando comigo.

– Ta.

Um jovem loiro, de cabelos recentemente raspados desce do carro. A feição triste, o porte apático, cansado e a cabeça baixa o faziam parecem bem inferior aos seus 1,86m. Caminhava lentamente e estava muito magro. Não só pelo efeito das malditas drogas como pela péssima comida e por tudo o que passara na prisão.

O sorriso que até então iluminava o rosto do pequeno ruivo apagou-se por um instante. Com uma expressão de compaixão, procurou aflitamente pelo rosto de Paul, perguntando:

– Ele ta dodói?

– Não digo que esteja doente, mas não está nos seus melhores dias. A guerra destrói até os mais valentes heróis.

– Ah! Que pena...

– Não precisa ficar assim, Chris. Só o deixará mais triste... Por que você não abre aquele sorrisão que eu tanto adoro e aproveita para recebê-lo comigo?

– Ta! – Responde sorrindo abertamente e andando rapidamente para acompanhar os passos do irmão de mais de 1,90m de altura.

Eles se encontram já na porta de entrada. Christophe sorri largamente e estende a mão ao mais velho.

– Oi, eu sou o Christophe. Sou seu irmão.

– Eu já imaginava... – Responde o outro a contragosto, sem retribuir ao cumprimento.

– Narcisse? Há quanto tempo! Estava com saudades... – Paul o abraçava fortemente.

– Você sabe que _eu_ não podia voltar. Mas _você_...

– Eu o quê?

– Nunca deu sinal de vida. Eu sei que tinha que cuidar desse pirralho aí. – Esbraveja apontando Christophe – Mas achei que tivesse _alguma_ consideração por mim. Enganei-me novamente! Até _você_ me esqueceu.

– Escuta aqui, Narcisse, você não tem moral nenhuma para tratar o seu irmão desse jeito. Vá para seu quarto agora!

– Você não manda em mim.

– Mando sim. Eu sou _seu_ pai!

– Ah, não enche... velho! Quer saber? Vou pro meu quarto sim e não quero ser incomodado.

Narcisse começa a correr na direção do próprio quarto. Christophe não se contém com os desaforos e começa a falar alto, para que o mais velho ouça:

– Você deve respeitar o papai e a mamãe, senão Deus castiga.

O loiro não responde e continua seu caminho. Sabia que os pais haviam feito uma lavagem cerebral no garoto e agora os odiava ainda mais. Não demorou a ouvir os passos de Paul logo atrás de si. Entrou no quarto e deixou que o irmão entrasse logo atrás.

– O que foi, Paul?

– Você disse que eu nunca fui lhe visitar, o que é correto. No entanto, não deixei de ir por causa do Chris e sim por causa da burocracia, da idade e de tudo o mais.

– Como assim?

– Oras o nosso pai disse que...

– Não termine! Já entendi e não quero mais um motivo para odiar o nosso pai. Devia saber que aquele hipócrita estava por trás disso. Certamente não queria ver o santinho no meio da prisão... Se bem que no fundo acho que ele tem razão. Aquilo não é lugar para você.

– Desculpe, Narcisse. Eu deveria ter me informado melhor...

– Esqueça isso. O tempo não volta.

– Oui. O que pretende fazer agora?

– Não sei. Vou tomar um banho, descansar e depois penso no resto.

– Estarei aqui se precisar...

Narcisse responde com um gesto afirmativo de cabeça e dirige para seu armário no intuito de pegar uma troca de roupa limpa. Não dirige-se mais ao irmão e entra no banheiro, como se estivesse desacompanhado. Estava cansado e não sabia o que falar. Não queria confirmar ao jovem de cabelos castanhos que não conseguira se livrar do vício e que a prisão o havia ajudado a tornar-se um dos mais poderosos traficantes da região. Não agora... ao menos!

Paul teve vontade de chorar ao ver a verdade nos olhos do mais velho. Não perguntou e não iria perguntar, mas sabia que o mais velho estava com problemas, havia percebido as marcas das aplicações de drogas líquidas por seringas em seu braço esquerdo. Sabia que o mais velho estava sóbrio, mas que isso não iria continuar por muito tempo e teve um mau pressentimento. Uma lágrima escorria pela sua face enquanto ele falava para si mesmo num tom muito calmo e baixo:

– Narcisse, você ainda não desistiu de arruinar a sua vida? Não vê que está morrendo aos poucos? – Suspira profundamente e sai do recinto, encostando a porta.

* * *

Finalmente o dia 24 de dezembro chegara. Narcisse não estava em casa e já não aparecia há cerca de 9 dias, o que causava uma grande mágoa em seus pais. O próprio Oliver o havia expulsado de casa após flagrá-lo roubando dinheiro de Emilie e ver Christophe entregando sua mesada, numa tentativa vã de fazer com que ele acordasse para a vida. Infelizmente seu plano não funcionou e o mais velho optou pelo vício, pelos falsos amigos, pela falsa alegria e pela auto-destruição. Não havia mais nada a ser feito! 

– A ceia está na mesa. – Anunciava Emilie aos familiares.

– Oba! Vou comer tudo pro Papai Noel me dar um monte de presentes.

– É assim que se fala, Christophe, mas você não está esquecendo de nada?

– Non, maman! Já lavei as minhas mãos... – Mostra as mãos úmidas.

– Não é isso. Falo do aniversário de uma pessoa muito especial...

– Do Narcisse? Ele num tá aqui para receber os parabéns.

– Na verdade, hoje é um dia muito importante aos católicos, pois comemora o nascimento de Jesus, o filho de Deus.

– Ah! Você tinha falado mesmo, Paul... Eu esqueci. A gente vai cantar parabéns? Nos outros anos não cantamos...

– Não cantaremos os parabéns, não! Vamos rezar... – Responde Emilie.

– Ah! Tudo bem então.

Emilie conduz as orações e Oliver mostra-se cada vez mais impaciente com aquilo. Já não acreditava mais em Deus. Só valorizava a obra e os conceitos de Albert Camus e outros escritores existencialistas. Botava em dúvida a própria Medicina, seu legado e todas as más escolhas que havia feito. Tentava reviver sua vida tentando descobrir aonde havia errado e o que poderia fazer para ter a felicidade novamente ao seu lado. Esquecera totalmente da religião e agora _sempre_ tinha algo mais importante a fazer do que ir à missa dominical.

Ao findar dos discursos, dos cantos e das preces, Oliver corta o primeiro pedaço de cordeiro, entregando a fatia à esposa. Esse era o símbolo do início do Natal àquela família. O patriarca deveria cortar uma fatia do prato principal e servir à pessoa que mais prezava e só então os demais poderiam se servir. Seguindo suas ordens, os empregados colocaram músicas suaves para comemorar a data especial.

O jantar prosseguiu no mais absoluto silêncio. Ninguém ousava falar, cantar ou mesmo se mover. No entanto, Emilie deixou seu prato de lado e dirigiu-se ao centro da sala, onde passou a dançar as músicas que tocavam. Christophe não demorou para ir até a mãe e tentar acompanhá-la nos passos, no ritmo!

Paul e Oliver assistiam ao espetáculo. O ruivo parecia um pequeno e delicado boneco ao lado da mãe. Seu jeito leve e gracioso encantava até mesmo aos olhares atentos dos empregados. Em seus lábios, um sorriso infantil fazia parte da cena que poderia ser eterna. O menino só parou quando foi tomado pelo cansaço, no início de uma das músicas, mas a mãe prosseguiu até o fim e foi diretamente até ele.

– Parabéns, Christophe! Você estava maravilhoso.

– Brigado, maman...

– Se continuar assim vai ser um excelente bailarino...

– Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Chris!

– Brigado, pai. Eu também tenho muito orgulho de você, Paul! – Abraça-o. – Prometo que nunca vou lhe dar motivos pra ficar triste por mim...

– E eu confio em você.

– Bom, eu sei que ainda não está na hora, mas vou soltar alguns fogos agora. O Christophe precisa dormir pro Papai Noel trazer os presentes... – Oliver disse num tom cansado, como se estivesse fazendo um favor a alguém.

– Oba! – Comemora o menino que não havia percebido.

Os quatro dirigem-se para fora de casa. Um dos empregados acende e solta alguns fogos de artifício. O barulho inicial assusta o menino, mas logo alguns jogos de luzes e a beleza do pequeno show pirotécnico distraem o ruivo, que acaba adormecendo nos braços de Paul.

O rapaz pega o caçula nos braços e o leva até sua cama. Ao sentir que estava tendo suas roupas trocadas por um confortável pijama, o pequeno acorda, mas deixa o irmão arruma-lo na cama. Estava muito cansado até mesmo para permanecer com os olhos abertos. Sente um beijo na testa e ouve um sussurro delicado num timbre másculo em seu ouvido.

– Feliz Natal, Chris!

– Feliz Natal, Paul. Je t'aime!

– Eu também. Durma com os anjos...

CONTINUA

* * *

Um agradecimento especial à **_Amy Black_** e à**_ Sinistra Negra_**, que betaram o capítulo e a todos aqueles que esperaram pacientemente e mandaram suas reviews, via Pandora Box ou fanfiction mesmo: _Angel_, _Pandora Amamiya_, _XxLininhaxX_, _Princesa Shaka_, _Juliane.chan1_, _Pinquim.Aquariano_, _Athenas de Aries_, _Shakinha_, _patin_, _Siren Sorento_, _Luna_, _Pisces Luna_ e _Petit Ange_. Obrigada a todos! 

**Dicionário:**

**(1)** Bom dia, querida!

**(2)** papai

**(3)** Ele realmente existiu. Peguei o nome num site com o título: "O Brumário de Louis Bonaparte".

**(4)** Perfeito!


	3. Metamorfose

**3. Metamorfose**

– Paul, Paul! Acorde...

– Chris? O que foi? – Acordou preocupado. Graças aos pesadelos, não havia conseguido dormir. Pensava no quanto Narcisse poderia estar sofrendo naquela noite gélida e solitária. Poderia estar passando fome, abandonado em alguma sarjeta em estado deplorável! Se pudesse, faria de tudo para tê-lo novamente ao seu lado. Entretanto, agora se questionava sobre o ponto a que o irmão havia chegado e se ele realmente desejava voltar..

"_Droga Narcisse! Por que teve que ser tudo desse jeito? Por que você sempre teve que ser do contra? Sempre tão rebelde e egoísta? Nunca se preocupou em saber se os outros estavam sofrendo por sua causa ou não, nunca tentou entender os nossos sentimentos e, por isso, talvez nunca tenha percebido o quanto o amávamos. Preferiu ouvir a patotinha do mal, aqueles desgraçados que tiveram a ousadia de apresentá-lo às drogas, mas o abandonaram quando foi descoberto... Eles só querem o seu dinheiro, a sua subserviência, o seu mal!_", o jovem de cabelos castanhos remoia-se por dentro. Prosseguiu, no mesmo tom de revolta, como se o outro tivesse diante de si. "_Nós sempre quisemos o seu bem, por isso o incentivamos a mudar, a sair desse buraco e largar esse vício maldito que ainda vai levar-lhe à ruína e destruí-lo por completo. As drogas são uma ilusão, um recurso de covardes que não conseguem lutar de cara limpa pelos seus sonhos ou o que é pior, contra os seus medos e anseios. Acaso não sabe que elas matam ou deixam seqüelas permanentes? Acaso não sabe que pode ter uma overdose? Acorde, Narcisse, você já tem 21 anos, é um adulto e precisa aprender a encarar a realidade, por mais dura que esta seja. Tem que aprender que o mundo não gira ao seu redor e que nem todos os seus desejos podem ser saciados, mas também tem que entender que tem uma família, um irmão disposto a ajudá-lo sempre que possível, mas que também tem uma vida e por isso você precisa aprender a caminhar com as próprias pernas."_

Apesar de tudo, Paul sempre teve afeição para com o mais velho. Era seu irmão e deveria ser um segundo pai. Como desejou ter tido um relacionamento com Narcisse assim como ele tinha com o pequeno Chris! Apesar de ter tentado de tudo, o então caçula não pôde evitar que o loiro fosse consumido pelos ciúmes doentios que o empurraram ao profundo do abismo e agora sabia: estava impotente, o primogênito havia escolhido desvirtuar-se e abandonar a família e o pior, a presença do outro poderia influenciar o caçula de forma negativa. Olhou ternamente ao doce e pequeno ruivo. Não! Seu anjinho não poderia ser corrompido.

– Acorda logo, Paul. – Resmungava o menino, chacoalhando carinhosamente o irmão, que permanecia deitado de bruços. – O Papai Noel deixou um monte de presentes na árvore! – Comentava em tom comemorativo.

Se Christophe soubesse a verdade... Havia sido o próprio Paul quem comprara a maioria dos presentes e os organizado sob a árvore. Era tão emocionante ver a alegria do menino, tão gostoso ver a reação que ele tinha perante algo tão simples! Sabia que ele ia crescer e que este seria o seu último natal em família, por isso não podia estragá-lo com verdades "inúteis". Logo estaria estudando em Paris e talvez não tivesse tempo para festejar nem as datas comemorativas em família. Preferiu fingir-se surpreso e perguntou:

– Verdade?

– Ahan! Vem ver, Paul. Acho que tem até pro nosso irmão... – Empolgava-se, tentando puxar o outro pela mão.

– Ok. Que horas são?

– Não sei... Eu não sei entender o relógio...

– Ei, não fique assim, mon petit **(1)**. Logo você aprende a ver as horas assim como já consegue escrever seu nome. – Fala em tom terno, afagando os cabelos ruivos e sentando-se na cama. – Me espere colocar uma roupa e depois vou ver o que o Papai Noel deixou pra você.

Paul já estava acostumado com o fato do irmão acordar cedo, mas eram raras as ocasiões onde o menino interferia em seu sono. Afinal, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos estudava no período da manhã e tinha de acordar antes das seis, horário em que o caçula despertava. Estudava em um colégio no centro da cidade, mas a mansão onde moravam localizava-se no alto de um morro e por isso levava-se uma média de 40 minutos para fazer o trajeto em segurança e pouco menos de 30 se fosse feito em alta velocidade. Os irmãos sempre tomavam café da manhã juntos, brincavam um pouco antes da despedida e o caçula despedia-se do outro, acenando de dentro da casa, ainda de pijama. Só deixava a janela quando o carro sumia de vista. Que saudades sentiria desses momentos!

– Mas... eu queria que o papai e a mamãe estivessem junto.

– Ai que biquinho fofo! – Com a mão, Paul brinca com a cabeça de Christophe, movendo-a de um lado para o outro.

– Bobo! – Reclama, cruzando os braços.

O jovem não diria, mas não ousaria acordar os pais. Desde o nascimento do caçula e da prisão do primogênito, Oliver se fechara para o mundo e às vezes parecia sentir ódio de festejar o natal. Precisava mudar de assunto! Não queria ver o seu menino tornando-se frio e amargo.

– Sabe que eu adoro quando você fica emburrado? – Sorri paternalmente, moldando o nariz do caçula com a ponta do dedo indicador direito.

Christophe retribui ao comentário com uma careta divertida, provocando uma pequena gargalhada no irmão. Paul veste-se rapidamente, levanta-se e deixa o ruivo conduzir-lhe pela casa. Ao chegar perante a árvore, o menino se solta e o outro pega um grande embrulho vermelho. Finge procurar alguma etiqueta, acha, vira-se ao garoto e finge-se surpreso.

– Chris, olhe! Esse pacotão é pra você!

– Nossa! É mais grande que eu...

– Mais grande não, maior.

– E qual a diferença?

– Ahn... Bem, são as regras gramaticais. Elas mandam você dizer "maior"... – Respondeu simplesmente. Não tinha certeza de como explicaria à criança, preferiu arriscar a usar o bom senso e confiar na educação do menino.

– Ah! Se é regra, então tenho que obedecer, non?

– Oui.

– E o que tem nesse pacotão? Abre pra eu?

– Chris, você confundiu-se. Tinha que falar "Abre pra mim"!... E antes que você pergunte o porquê, use a dica de uma antiga professora minha, uma mulher muito inteligente chamada Luna. Ela sempre dizia: "Mim não faz nada, quem faz sou eu!" outra dica que posso lhe dar é afirmar que, "quem abre, abre para alguém" e, nesse caso, o alguém é mim, oui? – Dá uma pausa e olha pro garoto, que demonstrou-se um pouco confuso, mas em seguida respondia com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Virou-se novamente ao enorme embrulho e falou. – Quanto ao embrulho, não tenho idéia do que poderia ser, mas vou abrir! – Responde sorrindo. Estava mentindo, pois sabia o que havia ali. Ele mesmo havia encomendado há muitos meses atrás e fazia questão de entregar ao pequeno. O embrulho tinha quase 1,30m de altura e havia dado um grande trabalho para esconder, mas sabia que seria recompensador. Rasgava os papéis com certo cuidado e suspense, revelando seu conteúdo.

– Que lindo, Paul! – Exclamava o ruivo, hipnotizado pelo enorme urso branco de pelúcia que acabara de ganhar.

O boneco tinha um par de olhos azuis piscina e ficava sentado, com os braços abertos convidando a um abraço. O menino correu abraçá-lo e assustou-se ao ver um outro urso igual, mas com cerca de 30 cm entre as pernas do maior. Pegou-o e encarou o irmão, num olhar interrogativo.

– O que foi? – Perguntou o mais velho, contendo o sorriso.

– Eles são iguais, mas este é mais pequeno... – Comentou o menino, mostrando o urso menor em sua mão.

– É que são irmãos... como eu e você. Gostou?

Christophe ficou ruborizado e um pouco intimidado com a declaração. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer! Era o presente mais belo que já ganhara em toda a sua vida: a representação do amor que sentia por Paul. Abraçou-o o mais forte que conseguiu e chorava repetindo que era lindo!

O rapaz de mais de 1,90m lançou um sorriso terno ao olhar para baixo, desvencilhou-se do abraço, ficou de joelhos e, meio sem jeito, abriu os braços para melhor aconchegar o caçula. Afagou os cabelos ruivos e abriu um largo sorriso. Usou seu tom mais carinhoso para comentar:

– Que bom que gostou, Chris! Eu tinha encomendado pro Papai Noel desde o início do ano. Como você foi um bom menino, ele enviou o presente...

– Foi o melhor presente da minha vida!

Paul sorriu e secou as lágrimas do caçula. Respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Você sabe o que é?

– Um urso, oras!

– Sim, mas que tipo de urso?

– Urso branco...

Ao ouvir a simplicidade da resposta, Paul não suportou e riu. Sentou-se no chão e colocou o menino em seu colo. Usando de um tom paternalista, explicou pacientemente:

– Ursos não são como os cachorros... Os ursos brancos só vivem no gelo, em lugares muito mais frios que a nossa cidade. No extremo Norte do mundo... Num local conhecido como Pólo Norte e por isso são conhecidos como urso polar.

– Ah! – Exclamou o curioso garoto, que elevou-se num pulo e ficou em pé, de frente para o irmão. – Então ele mora junto do Papai Noel... Por isso deve ter sido fácil pegar... Deve ter um montão de urso polar, não é?

– Eu não sei quantos existem, mas tem bastante sim e eles não são tão bonzinhos assim... Eles comem carne.

– Carne de boi?

– Não. Carne de peixe, mas podem comer carne humana se uma pessoa chegar muito perto. Você não deve confiar neles, ouviu?

– Eles são perigosos como o Narcisse?

– Quem te falou que o Narcisse é perigoso?

– O papai... Ele falou um monte de coisas sobre o nosso irmão... Eu fiquei com medo!

– Mon Dieu! – Paul exclamou, colocando a mão na boca. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, quando os abriu novamente, colocou as mãos nos ombros do pequeno. – Chris, preste atenção no que eu vou lhe falar.

A resposta veio através de um aceno positivo de cabeça e um olhar sério.

– O nosso pai é um bom homem, mas às vezes fala o que não deve. Você deve amá-lo e respeitá-lo, mas quando ele falar qualquer coisa a respeito do Narcisse, desconfie.

– Por quê?

– Eles brigaram feio e o papai ainda está com raiva.

– Ah! Entendi... É como quando eu brigo com os meus colegas... Eles falam coisas ruins que não são verdade, mas depois a gente volta a fazer amizade e até fica mal por ter falado aquelas coisas.

– É... É mais ou menos isso.

Christophe responde com um sorriso e volta a dirigir-se à pilha de pacotes. Paul respira fundo. Sabia que o pai tinha razão, mas não queria assustar o caçula e não achava justo que o garoto fosse jogado contra o mais velho antes que pudesse formar as suas próprias opiniões a respeito da vida. Ainda sentado, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos continua a remexer nos pacotes. Queria distrair-se e esquecer de seus problemas.

* * *

– Pai, voltei!

– O que você quer comigo, marginal? Meu filho está morto ouviu? _Mor-to_! – Oliver gritava enfurecido à figura loira diante de si. – Saia imediatamente da minha frente ou serei obrigado a chamar a polícia por invasão de propriedade!

– Mas pai... Eu... Eu quero voltar. Quero... Quero sair das ruas, voltar pra casa. Por favor, não me expulse agora... – Estava desesperado. Havia visto muita desgraça naqueles últimos dias e não suportava mais a vida nas ruas. Seria difícil e quase impossível ficar sem as drogas, mas era necessário! Não queria morrer ou ficar retardado como os outros.

– Claro que deseja voltar... Deve ter torrado todo o dinheiro que tinha em drogas e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Agora deve estar endividado e veio me pedir, mas eu não lhe darei mais nenhum centavo, ouviu? – Oliver não conseguia mais acreditar no filho. Já havia mentido tantas vezes para conseguir sustentar seu vício que não iria dar mais uma chance. Tinha de cortar o mal pela raiz. Aquela fruta estava podre e precisava ser jogada no lixo para não contaminar as demais.

– Eu... Eu não me importo. – Respondeu cabisbaixo. – Você é médico e sabe melhor do que eu os efeitos das drogas... Quero largar aquilo! Nem que tenha que ficar trancado no meu quarto, enjaulado pro resto da vida... Ajude-me, pai! – Pedia em desespero, as mãos ocultavam o rosto, o choro compulsivo tomava conta de si, fazendo-o soluçar. Deixou-se cair de joelhos e pediu perdão por todos os seus pecados. Estava sendo sincero!

Oliver olhou a figura aos seus pés e sentiu um desprezo que nunca imaginou sentir por nenhum ser humano. Tinha náuseas, nojo de ver o filho naquela situação, mas não iria esmorecer. Sabia que o jovem deveria estar aproveitando-se da data especial: o dia 25 de dezembro para comover-lhe, mas era tudo em vão! Oliver agora não conseguia mais importar-se com o natal como antigamente e não permitiria que aquele ser estragasse a vida de _sua_ família novamente. Livrou-se do contato físico do loiro e disse:

– Isso é deprimente! Não menospreze a minha inteligência, Narcisse. Pode humilhar-se o quanto quiser... Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes.

– Mas pai...

– Não me chame de pai! – Gritou enfurecido. – Eu já disse que o meu filho morreu, não ouviu? Agora saia daqui... Não dou esmola a mendigos.

Narcisse levantou-se lentamente. Sentia uma forte pontada em seu peito pela dor da pior lesão que alguém pode ter: a dor da deserção. Seu pai não só o abandonara como o havia marginalizado também. Nem teve a oportunidade de explicar-se, falar o que havia visto e o motivo que o trouxera novamente àquela casa, não tinha tido oportunidade de mostrar o seu arrependimento e nem de receber o perdão. Seu pai o havia ferido fatalmente e da maneira mais fria que alguém poderia golpear um ser humano: tratando-o pior que um cão sarnento.

Seus sentimentos passaram a misturar-se até que o ódio predominou a sua alma. A seu ver, seu pai era encarnação do Diabo e queria vê-lo sofrer. Correu meio desnorteado e com a visão turva por causa das lágrimas, sem olhar para trás. Sabia que se visse o rosto daquele homem novamente não iria se conter. Nunca teve sangue de barata, por isso usava o pouco de juízo e respeito que nutria por Paul, que não merecia sofrer. Ainda não sabia como faria, mas sentia que precisava vingar-se daquele que um dia ousou chamar-lhe de filho e depois o apunhalou pelas costas. Continuou correndo enquanto a tristeza era substituída pela cólera, pelo ódio e pela vergonha de si mesmo – por ter se rebaixado.

* * *

– Narcisse? – Christophe chama assustado, ao ver a figura loira cruzando o jardim coberto de neve para chegar ao portão da casa.

Num ato de reflexo, Paul vira-se e vê o irmão. Sentiu um frio na espinha e teve um mau pressentimento. Abraçou o caçula e ordenou:

– Não me pergunte nada... Vá para dentro e esconda-se! Depois eu lhe procuro.

– A gente vai brincar de esconde-esconde?

– É... Agora vá! Eu vou contar... 1, 2, 3...

Christophe sorri e corre para dentro da casa, obedecendo ao irmão. Paul aproveita a ausência do caçula para correr até o primogênito, que ainda estava no portão. Precisava conversar com ele, acalmá-lo e a ajudá-lo de alguma forma! Sabia que Narcisse havia procurado o pai e que novamente haviam discutido. Estava disposto a desfazer qualquer mal-entendido!

O loiro encostou-se no portão, do lado de fora, e deixou que suas costas escorregassem pelo metal frio. O inverno parecia-lhe imensamente cruel e rigoroso aquele ano, mas não reclamaria! Não tinha o direito de reclamar por um destino que ele mesmo havia escolhido. Entretanto, queria mudar, queria voltar a ser o menino puro, extrovertido e um pouco rebelde de sua infância. Sentia saudades da família e estava assustado com tudo o que passara na prisão e nas ruas. Por que seu pai não lhe deu uma nova chance? Por que o tratou daquela forma? Por que ninguém o entendia?

Paul alcançou o primogênito e aproximou-se. Não faria nenhum barulho que pudesse significar ameaça e tentava não assustá-lo. Narcisse não poderia fugir! Num timbre calmo, chamou:

– Narcisse?

O loiro engoliu o seco ao ouvir a voz conhecida. Imediatamente levantou a cabeça e procurou pelo outro. Agradeceu a Deus por estar sóbrio e ter a certeza de que aquela não era mais uma ilusão causada pelas drogas. Levantou-se e foi até ele.

– Paul? É você mesmo!...

– Oui, não é uma ilusão. Estou aqui! – Abriu os braços e aproximou-se.

Narcisse se deixou ser abraçado pelo irmão, mas não chorou. Seu ódio pelo pai o impedia de demonstrar qualquer sentimento verdadeiro pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Separou-se e olhou em seus olhos. Paul era um anjo no meio daquele inferno! Talvez fosse a ovelha branca daquela família podre.

– Fui expulso de casa...

– Eu sei! Papa não quer nem ouvir falar em você.

– Ele me matou.

– Non... Ele só está com raiva. Vive repetindo que você está morto, que virou um monstro, mas no fundo...

– Ele me odeia!

– Como pode afirmar isso? Ele disse? – Perguntou com certo desespero. A briga havia sido pior do que o esperado, mas Narcisse não poderia render-se assim! Tinha que lutar para provar que merecia uma nova chance, que poderia voltar a ser um bom rapaz e integrar-se novamente ao seio de sua família. Quem sabe o pequeno Christophe não o ajudasse a mudar?

– E precisa? Conheço o doutor Oliver o suficiente... – Declarou amargurado, a voz raspando-lhe pela garganta, os olhos fazendo-se espelho d'alma e demonstrando o mais puro ódio. Percebeu o quanto o irmão ficara assustado com tal expressão em sua face, mas não voltou atrás e nem voltaria. Estava decidido a vingar-se do pai a todo o custo. Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão diferente, até meio doentia. Uma idéia surgiu, fazendo-o refletir por um momento. Se desse certo, quem sabe, ele até poderia voltar para casa.

– Por favor... Não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada. – Pedia com temor. Uma nota de desespero podia ser claramente percebida em sua voz. Temia pelo futuro do mais velho e pela segurança de sua família. Por mais que quisesse ajudá-lo, sabia que sua fúria poderia resultar na desgraça do pai e num destino muito mais cruel ao primogênito.

– Ah Paul! Estou tão triste... Vim pedir perdão a ele... Cheguei a ficar de joelhos, mas ele me tratou pior que um cão sarnento. Você não imagina o quanto ele me fez sentir humilhado, o quanto ele me desprezou... Só faltou jogar alguma praga! – Comentava visivelmente perturbado.

– Ele estava nervoso... Logo ele perceberá que errou e vai atrás de você, pedindo desculpas. – Tentou apaziguar, com um sorriso esperançoso. Sabia que quem devia arrepender-se, pedir perdão era o pai e não o rapaz à sua frente. Tentou contornar a situação e pensou em mudar de assunto, mas agora precisava saber a história completa. – Falando nisso, o que o trouxe de volta a essa casa, mesmo sabendo que não era bem-vindo?

– Como disse, vim pedir perdão, pedir ajuda pra sair das ruas, queria voltar pra casa e estava disposto a tudo, mas... – Respondeu cabisbaixo, afastando-se do outro. Novamente agachou-se num gesto levemente infantil, tentando abraçar as próprias pernas, ansiava para sentir-se protegido. Apesar do constrangimento perante o outro, o loiro lembrava uma criança assustada. Narcisse agora estava igual ao Christophe em noites de tempestade: encolhido, choroso e com medo, querendo proteção e afeto.

Quando ouviu isso do primogênito, Paul sentiu vontade de levantar as mãos para o alto e agradecer aos céus por finalmente Narcisse ter decidido dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Estava diante de um milagre, uma obra digna de uma grande e boa festa, regada a alegria e amor.

– Você vai largar as drogas? Que boa notícia, Narcisse! Vai ser muito difícil, mas eu vou ajud... Droga! Não poderei ficar muito tempo em casa. – Comentou desanimado. Havia esquecido que teria de ir morar em Paris para dar continuidade aos estudos, mas não podia negar ajuda ao mais velho. Prosseguiu – Ao final do inverno terei de partir para Paris, onde cursarei Medicina. Olha, se você quiser, eu lhe ajudo. Dou um jeito de trancar a matrícula e começar no ano que vem... Afinal, é preferível perder um ano de estudo à vida do meu querido irmão.

– Obrigado, mas não quero que se sacrifique por mim.

– E quem disse que é sacrifício?... Já pensou: eu, você e o Chris? Seremos unidos, tão unidos que ninguém terá coragem de nos separar. Você vai conhecer o nosso irmão e ver que pode ensinar muita coisa a ele... Ah Narcisse! Estou tão feliz!...

– Por favor, não fale assim! Não crie falsas expectativas... – Pedia, sentindo um aperto no coração. Já havia se decidido: voltaria à noite acompanhado de sua gangue. Provavelmente roubariam objetos e bateriam em Oliver... Não poderia dar nada errado! Ou poderia?

– Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim!

Era melhor não arriscar. E se o barulho atraísse a atenção dos irmãos? Poderiam se ferir ao tentar defender o pai. Respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos verdes de Paul e usou de um tom carinhoso para conduzir o diálogo. 

– Paul, posso pedir um favor?

– Oui!

– Saia de casa hoje à noite e leve o Christophe junto.

– Sair à noite com o Chris? Mas... Já sei! Você quer conhecer o nosso irmãozinho e como não pode entrar em casa...

Poderia mentir e afirmar que essa seria a sua intenção, mas estava disposto a mudar e, para isso, não poderia enganá-lo. Preferiu omitir as suas reais intenções. Como explicar que traria sua gangue para fazer uma limpa na casa? Como afirmaria que iria destruir o próprio pai? Preferiu usar de um tom neutro para falar:

– O motivo não é bem esse, mas não quero entrar em detalhes. Eu sei que você tem dinheiro, então vá para um hotel e durma lá ou então ligue a algum amigo, mas saia às 5 da tarde e não volte pra casa!

– Eu não entendo...

– Não é para entender! – Explodiu, acalmando-se logo em seguida – Apenas me obedeça... É para o seu próprio bem.

Paul finalmente entendeu. O irmão iria fazer algo contra seu pai. Tinha que intervir, mas sabia que não adiantaria argumentar enquanto o mais velho ainda estivesse de cabeça quente e tomado pelo ódio de seu ente paterno. Respirou fundo, virou de costas e continuou estático, encarando a casa. Queria dizer tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta, jogar na cara do irmão todo o discurso que a sua mente havia preparado naquela manhã, mas sentia-se travado diante dele.

"_Por que não consigo censurar o meu irmão? Por que não posso ajudá-lo a pôr os pés no chão e enxergar a realidade? É sempre assim!_", reclamava consigo mesmo, revoltado por sua impotência. Quantas vezes não quis dizer a verdade, apontar os defeitos de seu pai e do primogênito, mas a boa educação o impedia! Toda vez que partia decidido a pôr tudo em pratos limpos, um nó se formava em sua garganta, impedindo-lhe de expressar-se. Não adiantava lutar, pois era mais forte que ele!

– Tudo bem, eu vou! – Paul fingiu entrar no jogo. Não sairia nem alertaria a família sobre o perigo que estavam correndo. Ficaria em alerta e faria Narcisse mudar de idéia quando este voltasse. Usou um tom impassível para completar. – Farei as nossas malas e partirei com o Chris para a nossa casa nos Alpes. Para todos os efeitos, iremos esquiar, patinar no gelo... enfim! Vamos nos divertir nesse final de férias. Só espero que amanhã eu não tenha que voltar para o velório do nosso pai.

– Ainda não sou assassino! – Resolveu tranqüilizá-lo.

– Confio em você, Narcisse! – Falou ainda de costas ao primogênito, dando alguns passos em direção à casa. – Não me importo com a casa ou com o dinheiro, mas não estrague a nossa vida... Se me dá licença, tenho muito a fazer.

Narcisse ficou mudo. Era a primeira vez que via Paul tão amargurado. Tentaria cumprir sua promessa de não matar Oliver, mas certamente o deixaria aleijado, sem condições de exercer sua profissão novamente. Acreditava até que este seria o melhor e mais sofrido castigo que aquele ser mesquinho poderia sofrer. Subiu em sua motocicleta e saiu sem despedir-se. Não queria ver Paul chorando!

* * *

Oliver estava na biblioteca quando olhou o relógio. Faltavam pouco menos de 15 minutos para as cinco horas da tarde. Havia pensado sobre a visita de Narcisse e agora era tomado pelo peso da dúvida. Estaria o rapaz dizendo a verdade? Estaria mesmo disposto a largar o vício, as falsas amizades e toda aquela vida maldita para transformar-se num homem de bem?

Olhou o jornal em mãos. A manchete de um jovem morrendo de overdose havia mexido muito consigo. Quantas mortes parecidas o primogênito não presenciara? Quanta violência ele já havia visto? Ninguém em sã consciência resistiria a tanta tragédia, mas tinha a dependência física que em pouco tempo provocaria uma crise de abstinência. Quanto tempo o rapaz conseguiria ficar sem elas?

– Por que você tinha que cair nesse buraco, Narcise? – Perguntava a si mesmo.

Levantou-se e decidiu ir à cozinha tomar uma xícara de chá para relaxar. Assustou-se ao ver Narcisse novamente na sala. Desta vez, ele não estava sozinho e a sua aparência era assustadora.

Os olhos estavam vermelhos e irritados, seus movimentos eram agitados e, a todo o momento, ele olhava ao seu redor, procurando por algum inimigo invisível. Os músculos estavam trêmulos, a respiração parecia-lhe um pouco difícil e as alterações de humor eram evidentes. Engoliu o seco e tentou falar:

– Narcisse, meu filho, eu não disse que...

– Filho? Eu pensei que seu filho estivesse morto. Eu sou apenas um indigente, um marginal drogado que invadiu a sua casa. – Respondeu com desprezo e aproximou-se do senhor. Agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho e o elevou, enquanto gritava. – ONDE ESTÃO ELES?

– Paul e Christophe? – Perguntou com certa dificuldade. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no rosto de Narcisse, as mãos suavam frias e não conseguia raciocinar direito, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Não! Sabia que ele era um marginal, um drogado, mas nunca pensara que... _Seu próprio filho_ fosse de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Então a vingança do rapaz era tirar a vida dos próprios irmãos? Sua mente foi tomada pelo pânico, temor e anseio.

– NÃO VAI ME ENGANAR! Eu sei que meus irmãos estão em segurança... Falo dos malditos policiais escondidos.

– Não há policiais, Narcisse!

– MENTIRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO. VAI ME DEVOLVER ÀQUELE INFERNO, VAI FAZER COM QUE EU PAGUE PELOS SEUS ERROS. Eu não volto pra prisão, ouviu... _doutor Oliver_?

– Narcisse, solte-o! – Uma voz adulta e calma pedia no alto da escada.

Os 4 aliados de Narcisse logo apontaram as armas ao garoto que se aproximava do grupo, iriam atirar, mas foram impedidos. O pequeno grupo era composto por Jean, um homem alto de aspecto carrancudo que já havia atacado Paul há quase 6 anos, quando o adolescente procurou o irmão para avisar sobre o nascimento do caçula. Além disso, haviam 2 rapazes de estatura mediana, muito mirrados e aparentemente drogados. Um tinha os cabelos e olhos pretos e Samuel, um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Para finalizar, um homem de olhar assassino, porte robusto, embora um pouco fora de forma, coberto de tatuagens demoníacas. Seus olhos eram azuis-escuros e os cabelos num tom chocolate. No mundo do crime, era chamado de Vingador.

– Eu disse pra você zarpar, não disse? O que faz aqui? – Narcisse perguntava em tom autoritário como se quisesse intimidá-lo e impor algum respeito. Largou o pai, permitindo que esse agora pudesse respirar sem dificuldade e foi na direção do irmão. Olhou para cima, esfregou os olhos e sentiu-se confuso. E se aquilo fosse uma ilusão? E se fosse a sua consciência lhe pregando uma peça? Paul lhe parecera tão decidido a partir... Não deveria ter se drogado antes de atacar aquela casa!

– Eu não vou deixar que estrague a nossa vida. Você é meu irmão e, se for preciso, lutarei até o fim para tirá-lo dessa. – Comentava o rapaz, descendo a alta escadaria, um pouco temeroso, pois os comparsas de Narcisse ainda deixavam as armas visíveis, demonstrando que estavam prontos para atirar se fosse executado qualquer movimento brusco.

– Paul, fuja! Saia daqui e salve a sua vida. – Pedia o pai, em desespero. – Este não é o Narcisse, apenas uma sombra dele. Ele está sob efeito de alucinógenos e talvez até tenha feito o uso de anfetamina. Por isso não vai ouvi-lo...

– Cala a boca, velho! – Narcisse esbravejou, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto tão forte que fez o pai desequilibrar-se e cair no chão.

– Père! – Gritou Paul, descendo os degraus o mais rápido que conseguia.

Assustado, Samuel atirou e foi seguido pelos outros. Paul viu quando Christophe surgiu da cozinha, mas não teve tempo de reagir. O primeiro tiro acertou o ombro esquerdo, o segundo foi no lado direito, a meia altura entre o peito e a cintura. O terceiro atingiu novamente o lado esquerdo, na altura do umbigo, pegando de raspão. Caiu inerte, rolando escada abaixo. O pequeno queria correr até o baleado, mas tinha medo dos bandidos e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, de onde podia presenciar as cenas, mas não podia ser visto.

– PAUL! – Gritou Oliver, correndo em direção ao filho.

– Desgraçado! Você viu o que fez? VOCÊ MATOU O MEU IRMÃO! – Narcisse apontava um dedo acusador na direção de Oliver.

– Eu não fiz nada! Foram esses seus malditos amigos. – Falava, enquanto socorria o filho. Já tinha perdido Narcisse, não poderia perder seu querido Paul! Começou a examiná-lo e conseguiu avisar. – Ele está vivo! Está com uma lesão muito séria na cabeça... provavelmente esteja com traumatismo craniano **(2)** e, pela altura, pode ter tido o rim e o fígado direito perfurados, quem sabe a vesícula... Por favor, Narcisse, me deixe levá-lo ao hospital antes que seja tarde demais. – Implorava o médico, com os olhos marejados, tentando prestar os primeiros-socorros ao filho que jazia ensangüentado em seus braços.

– Jean, chame uma ambulância! – Ordenou Narcisse.

– Mas, Narcisse...

– Não discuta! – Vociferava. – Confie em mim... Eu conheço essa casa e poderemos limpá-la a tempo.

Por um momento ele demonstrou resistência. Chamar uma ambulância poderia ser muito arriscado, mas, por fim, resolveu acatar às ordens do protegido do seu chefe. Ninguém sabia ao certo a relação entre os dois, mas sabiam que Narcisse tinha as costas quentes e conseguia tudo o que queria. O preço dessa proteção era ter sua cabeça a prêmio, com constantes riscos de morte. Por isso precisava de auxílio!

Narcisse foi até o pai e arrastou-o alguns metros pelos cabelos, divertindo-se com os gritos de dor e desespero, vendo as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto e as tentativas desesperadas de livrar a cabeça das mãos do filho. Deixou o ente paterno no chão e chutou sua barriga com toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Decidiu descarregar naquele ser odioso todo o medo que sentia nas ruas, toda a raiva pelas constantes perseguições e armadilhas que lhe aprontavam no intuito de destruir-lhe. Mas, mais que isso, descarregava a revolta por ser um dependente químico e estar preso àquele mundo. Em tom de desprezo, anunciou:

– Isto é por mim! – Continuava espancando-lhe a sangue frio.

Oliver urrava de dor e tentava pedir desculpas, dizer que o ajudaria, mas era ainda mais castigado cada vez que abria a sua boca. Olhou uma última vez na direção de Paul e temeu não poder ajudá-lo. Sentia-se culpado por toda aquela situação, era merecedor daquele martírio, mas não podia deixar seu filho querido, seu único consolo perecer. Tentou levantar-se, estender a sua mão naquela direção, mas Narcisse não deixou, esmagando-lhe as mãos contra o assoalho com o pé.

– E isso... – Tirou a arma que estava presa próximo ao cinto da calça e, sem pressa, ficou deliciando-se com a cena de ver Oliver ser totalmente tomado pelo pânico. Abaixou-se, ficando de cócoras e colocando a arma próxima da barriga dele, fazendo sentir o metal frio contra sua pele, vendo-o arregalar ainda mais os olhos, mira-lo abrir a boca como se quisesse gritar, mas não conseguindo emitir nenhum som – Isso é pelo Paul. – Por fim, sem pestanejar, apertou o gatilho podendo sentir o impacto da bala perfurar o pai, fazendo com que sua mão fosse um pouco para trás por causa da intensidade do golpe proferido. O sangue dele jorrando, ensopando as mãos do assassino.

– Por que, Narcisse... Por quê? – Perguntou com dificuldade, segurando o filho pelo colarinho de modo que seus rostos ficaram a poucos milímetros de distância, esvaindo-se em sangue. Não entendia o motivo do filho ter caído desse jeito, não aceitava aquela realidade, aquele olhar de ódio.

– Porque eu nunca conheci o amor. – Respondeu friamente. – E ainda por cima, você está me sujando com seu sangue imundo!

– Pois – Disse devagar, engasgando-se com a própria língua. Agora nutria o mais puro ódio por tudo o que Narcisse tinha feito. – Esse sangue é o mesmo que corre em suas veias!

Narcisse se levantou de um salto, afastou-se um passo para trás e descarregou mais quatro balas na cabeça dele, desfigurando o rosto por completo.

– ASSASSINO! – Gritou desesperada a mãe, entrando na casa. Estava voltando da aula de balé, que sempre dava a uma turma de jovens. Não pôde falar mais nada, pois o recebeu um tiro em seu pescoço e outro entre os olhos, sendo arremessada alguns centímetros para trás por causa da intensidade do disparo.

Narcisse, o culpado pela execução, jurou ter percebido algum movimento atrás da coluna e disparou o último projétil naquela direção. Não sabia, mas a bala passara a pouco menos de 20 centímetros da cabeça do caçula. Demonstrando-se enojado, jogou a arma descarregada no chão e murmurou:

– Você é tão culpada quanto ele... Só pensavam em vocês, na própria felicidade e esqueceram-se de seus próprios filhos.

Ele parou por um momento, depois olhou para o teto, procurando pela luz branca que deveria estar descendo dos céus. Não viu nada! Deus não existia, a não ser na mente de hipócritas, loucos e desesperados como seus pais ou na de pessoas ingênuas como seu irmão. Deu uma última olhada no rosto desfigurado de Oliver e, como se ele pudesse ver e ouvir, usou de um sorriso pejorativo para gritar, com as mãos estendidas:

_-PAI! PERDOAR-LHES! POIS ELES NÃO SABEM O QUE FAZEM!_

Um silêncio quase absoluto fez-se depois disso, um sorriso de vitória, doente, frio tamborilou em seus lábios. Agora a sua vingança estava completa! Destruiu a vida, a crença e a integridade daquele que lhe negara abrigo. Em nenhum momento acreditou que o pai tivesse se tornado um verdadeiro ateu. A linha entre o ódio e o amor é muito tênue e preferia acreditar que o médico vivia dividido entre os dois lados. Essa atitude combinaria melhor com o aquele homem.

– Narcisse, não temos tempo, logo a polícia chega... – Comentou Jean, interrompendo o silêncio, um pouco assustado pela tamanha crueldade do colega.

O rapaz deu um aceno positivo de cabeça e levou os amigos ao escritório. Assaltou o cofre: pegaram jóias e dinheiro. Seus amigos o ajudaram a pegar objetos de alto valor como quadros e vasos. A casa era um verdadeiro paraíso do ponto de vista econômico.

Após uma última visita aos aposentos, chegaram à sala, que estava cheia de policiais, chamados pelos bombeiros, que haviam desconfiado da incoerente desculpa dada para prestar socorro a um jovem baleado na casa da família mais rica e importante daquela cidade. Narcisse lembrou-se que estava desarmado. Olhou para o lado e localizou o revólver calibre 38. Correu naquela direção, mas nem a cobertura dos demais impediu que ele fosse cravejado de balas, morrendo quase instantaneamente, agonizando um pouco antes de cair estatelado no chão. Dentre os outros quatro integrantes, somente Jean conseguiu fugir, pois se acovardou, usando os corpos dos companheiros como escudo, permitindo que eles também fossem atingidos e saindo apressado pelos fundos.

Um policial e Pierre (um dos integrantes da pequena gangue) morreram. Os outros dois traficantes foram presos. No tiroteio, quatro policiais ficaram feridos e, quando tudo parecia acabado, um soldado surpreendeu-se com o pequeno garoto ruivo, visivelmente aterrorizado, atrás da coluna.

* * *

– Doutor, sou Nicolas Lèon Auguste sur Seine Poissy, pai de Oliver Lèon Guillaume sur Seine Poissy e avô do pequeno Christophe e do jovem Paul. Gostaria de saber como eles estão. – Falava um senhor de 65 anos e escassos cabelos brancos. Os olhos azuis-piscinas destacavam-se no cansado rosto alvo.

– Fisicamente, Christophe está ileso, mas ele testemunhou uma verdadeira chacina e... bem, talvez nunca se recupere. – Respondeu, com certo pesar.

– Entendo. – Disse no mesmo tom, sentindo-se culpado pela tragédia. Se não tivesse se afastado da vida de seu filho, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. Há anos havia brigado com Oliver, inconformado com a forma com a qual o filho tratava Paul e Narcisse. Num momento de profundo desgosto, chegou a falar que seria melhor que os netos fossem enviados a um colégio interno na Suíça, o que resultou uma forte discussão e o início da dissolução daquela família. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar, temendo a resposta. – E o rapaz?

– O jovem está em coma, em estado vegetativo. Embora aparentemente não tenha riscos de vida, não sabemos se ele poderá acordar um dia. A tecnologia moderna ainda não ajuda nos mistérios do cérebro... Por isso, se acordar, apresentará seqüelas que não podemos determinar no momento. – O médico declarava num tom neutro. Respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir. – Fora isso, mesmo não havendo nenhuma complicação ou piora, já podemos adverti-lo sobre um grave problema, decorrente da queda.

– Diga, qual é o problema? O garoto ficará aleijado? – Perguntava com certa angústia e tristeza na voz. Paul era um rapaz tão jovem e tão cheio de vida, com boas notas, boas atitudes... Não merecia um destino tão cruel.

– Se for desconsiderada a lesão no cérebro, ele não corre tal risco. Das três balas que acertaram seu corpo, uma passou pouco acima da clavícula esquerda, sem grandes prejuízos à saúde do paciente. Ainda do lado esquerdo, houve outra de raspão em seu tronco, na altura do umbigo. Felizmente ambas só perfuraram a pele. A terceira foi mais preocupante, pois acertou o rim direito, mas já operamos e estamos otimistas com os últimos resultados. Com relação à queda, entretanto, Paul teve uma torção no saco escrotal. Conseguimos operar a tempo de evitar a impotência, mas não a esterilidade... Sinto muito.

Nicolas não evitou soltar um suspiro pesaroso após tal informação. Contudo, a tragédia servira para demonstrar o quanto os laços de sangue não tinham tanta importância assim. Pensou em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido e tremeu ao lembrar de que não havia acabado. Ainda precisaria velar pela saúde de Paul. De um modo sereno e um pouco distante, declarou:

– Se este for o único dano, ficarei feliz, pois ainda tenho um neto plenamente saudável e com capacidade de gerar filhos. Além disso, Paul poderia optar pela adoção de um lindo bebê na hora de formar a sua família. Uma tragédia como essa mostra o quanto um laço de sangue pode ser insignificante...

Talvez ficasse horas falando a respeito do assunto, discutindo e celebrando o fato de ter seus netos ali. Poderia evangelizar e declarar o quanto acreditava em sua religião, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que ele prontamente reconheceu. Virou-se e não teve dificuldades para lembrar da figura exótica que caminhava em sua direção.

– Senhor Nicolas? – Chamava um senhor alto, de pele branca, longos cabelos prateados e olhos verdes. Vendo de perto, dava-se a impressão de que tinha uma espécie de pinta no lugar das sobrancelhas.

– Oui? – Respondeu Nicolas.

– Sou Shion... Conversei contigo ontem, lembra-se? – Perguntou o estranho.

Nicolas respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Quem poderia esquecer de um homem daqueles? Sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, pois sabia a gravidade da situação e da conversa que teriam. Visivelmente incomodado, olhou o médico e as pessoas que transitavam no ambiente. Parecia que iria cometer algum delito!

– Se me dão licença, tenho que atender um paciente... – Comentava o médico, percebendo o clima travado entre os dois e aproveitando-se do fato de ter sido chamado por uma voz feminina, vinda do auto-falante posicionado próximo ao local.

Os dois senhores fizeram um aceno despedindo-se do homem de vestes brancas e seguiram para um lugar isento de olhares desconfiados e ouvidos atentos para só então reiniciar a conversa.

– É sobre o meu neto Christophe, non? Eu quero saber quais são as suas reais intenções com o garoto. – Falava com a autoridade de um general. Faria tudo pelo bem dos netos.

– Eu soube do caso pelos jornais. Foi um grande choque! O menino ainda deve estar muito debilitado mentalmente e por isso nossa instituição se interessou pelo caso. Estamos oferecendo o apoio necessário para ele desenvolver-se e transformar-se num homem forte e equilibrado.

– Infelizmente já estou muito velho para cuidar de uma criança de seis anos e não sei se conseguiria educá-lo depois de tal tragédia. Além do mais, apesar de ser meu neto, posso dizer que não o conheço o suficiente, o que é uma pena. Paul sempre o elogiava... – Nicolas comentava mais para si mesmo do que para o estranho. – A qual fundação o senhor disse pertencer mesmo?

– Fundação Graad, senhor.

– É uma escola para... retardados? – Perguntou vacilante. Shion havia se demonstrado muito preocupado com o estado psicológico de Christophe e Nicolas temia que este fosse o destino do pequeno ruivo.

– Não senhor, está longe disso. – Respondeu com firmeza. – Seu neto irá tornar-se um guerreiro em nossas mãos. Não posso especificar como serão os procedimentos, mas garanto que não irá arrepender-se.

– Que assim seja! – Declarou, por fim. Queria poder ver uma luz no fim do túnel, não importava a que preço. Estendeu a mão em sinal de que aceitava o acordo e declarou, em tom neutro. – Não se preocupem, todo mês eu darei uma quantia generosa à instituição e garantirei uma espécie de hospital próprio que poderá ser usado gratuitamente por qualquer outro garoto. O senhor disse que levará o meu neto à cidade de Atenas na Grécia, mas em que lugar especificamente?

– No Santuário de Athena, mas talvez ele tenha de viajar futuramente. – Resolveu falar a verdade, mesmo omitindo a intenção de transformá-lo num defensor da deusa, mais especificamente, num cavaleiro de ouro.

– Não sei o motivo, mas confio em você. – Respondeu friamente. – Hoje mesmo assinarei a papelada para que possa levar o garoto... Não pense que estou abandonando o meu neto, só estou tentando fazer o melhor para ele. – Disse numa tentativa de convencer a si próprio.

– Entendo e reafirmo que ele esteja em boas mãos.

Shion nunca confessaria, mas já havia conhecido Christophe e já estava preparado para usar seu dom de telecinese para convencer Nicolas a entregar o pequeno ruivo. Felizmente não havia sido preciso, já que o avô entregou o menino por vontade própria. O medo do francês era evidente para qualquer um e isso significava que o futuro e o destino de Christophe agora estavam em suas mãos.

– Venha, acho melhor conhecer o garoto... Está na ala psiquiátrica infantil.

* * *

– Christophe, esse é Shion. Ele irá levá-lo para uma escola especial... – Comentou o francês, triste ao ver o neto encolhido na cama.

– Ele vai deixar eu ver o Paul?

– Nós já conversamos sobre isso... Você _sabe_ que é proibida a visita de crianças...

– Por quê?

– Bem, você poderia tropeçar num fio e... digamos assim, prejudicar o seu irmão.

– Eu _nunca_ faria nada contra o Paul!

– Eu sei, mas...

– Eu quero ver ele! Quero ver o meu irmão. – Exigia o pequeno ruivo com os olhos marejados e ar de rebeldia.

– Christophe Antoine! Você está me fazendo passar vergonha diante do senhor Shion, o diretor do colégio interno para onde você será mandado. Paul sempre me disse que você é um menino educado, gentil, mas...

Christophe baixava a cabeça. Não sabia o que era um colégio interno, não imaginava o que o destino reservava para seu futuro, por isso não ousou interromper o avô. Lembrou-se de tudo o que Paul lhe ensinara e deixou uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo rosto infantil. Realmente... Se o irmão estivesse ali, estaria decepcionado com as suas atitudes.

– Eu o levarei para ver o irmão. – Shion afirmou firmemente, interrompendo a bronca de Nicolas.

– Vai mesmo? – O menino sorria largamente, aproximando-se do estranho. – Vou poder ver o Paul de novo?... Merci! Merci, monsieur Shion. **(3)** – Agradecia com os olhos brilhando. Queria tanto falar com Paul, saber se ele realmente estava vivo, se iriam ficar juntos novamente.

– Mas senhor Shion, as regras dizem...

– Geralmente eu odeio desobedecer às regras, mas isso é um absurdo! O menino tem o direito de ver o irmão. – Declarava com certa frieza, encarando o francês com tal autoridade que esse não teve outra alternativa a não ser acatar à decisão do tibetano, que logo transfigurou-se num semblante sereno e cativante e estendeu a mão ao pequeno ruivo. Sua voz agora era doce e suave. – Venha, Christophe!

O menino prontamente aceitou a mão do estranho. Olhou ao avô, mas não disse uma única palavra. Voltou a agradecer Shion com sorrisos e um abraço. Sentia saudades de Paul, sabia que ele estava doente, mas precisava vê-lo novamente! Não entendia o motivo, mas algo dentro de si o impulsionava a lutar pelos seus direitos.

– Paul... Paul, acorda! – Pedia a voz infantil, cutucando de leve o corpo do irmão.

– Ele não pode responder, mas pode te ouvir... – Comentou Shion. Um pouco receoso com a reação da criança.

Christophe afastou-se alguns passos, olhou ao redor e observou cada fio ligado ao corpo do rapaz, com a cabeça e o tronco enfaixados. A mão esquerda estava presa junto ao tronco, evitando que o jovem pudesse executar qualquer movimento com o ombro esquerdo – o que agravaria a lesão no local e ainda geraria muita dor ao paciente. O garoto não entendia a serventia, mas chorou ao ver um tubo saindo da boca do irmão. Voltou a aproximar-se da cama, segurou a mão direita do mais velho com cuidado para que nenhum fio escapasse e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem fartas pela cútis perfeita de sua face. Algumas gotas molhavam as costas da enorme mão inerte e pálida que o pequeno segurava com tanto esmero.

Relembrou de sua vida e de tudo o que passaram juntos. Paul havia sido o único a lhe dar carinho, atenção e educação. Sempre tão generoso e carinhoso... Não era justo! De repente, veio-lhe em mente a conversa que teve poucos dias antes de ter conhecido Narcisse, onde prometeu que não se tornaria um garoto chorão quando se separassem.**(4) **Não podia decepcioná-lo! Limpou as próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão e, tão logo conseguiu acalmar-se, pediu:

– Senhor Shion, me levanta um pouco? Quero ver o rosto do Paul...

Shion, um pouco relutante, atendeu ao pedido: pegou o menino ruivo no colo e aproximou-se da cama. No fundo, temia que o pequeno Christophe se abraçasse ao mais velho, que gritasse e até o culpasse por aquela situação. Não estava preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

O francês ajeitou-se nos braços do estranho, depositou a mão direita sobre a mão do irmão e deixou que o seu rosto se transfigurasse. O semblante sério e frio deu lugar à expressão chorosa de alguns minutos atrás. Dedicou toda a meiguice que ainda restara em seu coração àquele momento, respirou fundo e, com firmeza, declarou:

– Eu nunca mais vou chorar de novo! Nunca vou te esquecer e vou descobrir um meio de trazer você de volta. Vou estudar, vou crescer e ficar forte... Serei o melhor, mas nunca serei como o papai... Quero ser como você! Vou rezar e aprender muito... Você terá orgulho de mim, Paul... Je promets!**(5)**

Puxou a mão do mais velho com o mesmo cuidado de antes e depositou um beijo. Lançou um último olhar, abraçou Shion firmemente, mas não chorou. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, quando abriu, exibiu o vazio que havia em seu coração. Deu um último sorriso terno e, declarou:

– Paul, lembra quando você disse que iríamos ficar separados? Que você ia viajar pra estudar?... É a minha vez! Eu não vou te abandonar, mas vou pra Grécia! Não sei quando vou voltar, mas _sei_ que vou voltar... Confie em mim, como sempre confiei em você! Je t'aime, Paul!**(6)** Sempre te amei... Não esquece de mim... Adieu!**(7)** Vê se fica bom logo... – Dito isso, virou-se a Shion e afirmou, com uma certeza digna de um adulto. – Estou pronto... Podemos ir.

Shion concordou com a cabeça, mas não comentou sobre o assunto. Imaginava o quanto aquilo havia sido difícil a uma criança que completaria apenas 6 anos em pouco mais de 1 mês. Saiu da UTI antes que a criança pudesse ter visto a lágrima rolar pelo rosto de seu irmão.

* * *

– Christophe, logo terei que apresentá-lo aos seus coleguinhas, por isso gostaria que escolhesse um novo nome ou apelido. – Shion anunciou tão logo adentraram o avião rumo a Athenas.

Emudecido, o menino só balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Com um lápis, parecia escrever algo numa folha de papel que o ariano havia cedido. Christophe aproveitou o fato de estar na janela e, de vez em quando, olhava a paisagem dos locais por onde passavam. Não bebeu e nem comeu nada, mas continuou aparentemente rabiscando a folha de papel. Escreveu o próprio nome completo, colocando uma palavra embaixo da outra e, num momento de distração, assustou-se ao perceber que suas iniciais pareciam formar a palavra CAMUSP.

Esse nome... Era o mesmo nome do escritor favorito do pai, o responsável por toda aquela tragédia! Em tom baixo, de forma que somente Shion pudesse ouvir, comentou:

– Christophe Antoine Marc Vigneux sur Seine Poissy... As iniciais são C-A-M-V-S-P, mas se olhar pra forma que eu escrevi, parece formar Camus P... Eu lembro que meu pai gostava do escritor Albert Camus... É muito estranho!

– É apenas uma coincidência, Christophe. – Respondia Shion, num sorriso terno.

– Que seja! Você disse que preciso de um novo nome, não é?

– Oui!

– Então... Eu quero me chamem de Camus, Paul Camus!

– Paul Camus? Vai usar o nome do seu irmão?

– Oui. Eu disse que seria igual a ele e vou cumprir a minha promessa! Toda vez que chamarem pelo meu nome completo, vou lembrar do Paul, mas...

– Mas?

– Não quero ouvir ninguém brincando com o nome do meu irmão... Se puder, peça para que os meus colegas e os meus professores me chamem de Camus, oui?

– Que assim seja, Camus... – falou em voz reflexiva, prosseguindo em seus pensamentos. "Camus de Aquário."

* * *

Os anos passaram, o menino foi mandado à Sibéria aonde cresceu e, como o prometido, desenvolveu-se física e mentalmente tornando-se um dos mais poderosos e inteligentes cavaleiros de ouro. Tornou-se impassível e um pouco frio, mas nunca se deixou isolar por completo. Nos momentos mais difíceis, pensava no irmão e, sempre que possível, voltava à França para visitá-lo. O fundo de sua alma ainda escondia um resquício de toda sua benevolência infantil, algo dedicado a pessoas muito especiais – como seus pupilos.

Não falava abertamente, mas qualquer um que tentasse olhar dentro dos olhos castanhos perceberia o carinho que o jovem Cavaleiro de Aquário, o famoso mestre da água e do gelo, dedicou a Isaac e Hyoga. Novamente o destino foi duro consigo e, durante uma tentativa desvairada do pequeno loiro para rever a mãe morta, levou seu companheiro de treino. O francês sentiu-se culpado por essa tragédia pelo fato de estar na França, novamente deixou a barreira de gelo em torno de seu coração intensificar-se e, desde esse dia, jamais voltou a rever o mais velho. Mesmo assim, em todos os momentos, foi fiel ao seu objetivo, aos seus juramentos e fez o impossível para que Hyoga pudesse superar a morte da mãe e se tornar tão forte quanto o próprio mestre.

Guardou o passado em segredo absoluto quando Shion morreu. Ninguém, com exceção do tibetano, jamais soube seu verdadeiro nome e muito menos teve conhecimento sobre seu trágico passado. Não achava necessário abrir essa ferida, não queria a piedade ou o preconceito de alguém, pois agora entendia a gravidade da situação. Talvez por isso abdicou da sua vida para salvar Athena e ensinar uma última lição ao seu pupilo, uma lição que ele nunca pôde entender completamente, a maior de todas as transformações de um indivíduo: a metamorfose de um coração e da alma!

* * *

FIM

**

* * *

Vocabulário:**

**(1)** Meu pequeno

**(2)** Conceitualmente, "o termo traumatismo crânio-encefálico (TCE) refere-se a lesões traumáticas do encéfalo (estruturas dentro da cabeça, cuja principal é o cérebro) com ou sem lesão do crânio. A presença de lesão óssea não é o mais importante, sendo o encéfalo o mais atingido. Por isso, esta lesão pode ser tão grave, até mesmo fatal." – texto retirado do livro **Plantão Médico – **Urgências e Emergências do grupo Biologia e Saúde, página 62.

**(3)** Obrigado! Obrigado, senhor Shion.

**(4)** Ver capítulo 2.

**(5)** Eu prometo!

**(6)** Eu te amo, Paul!

**(7) **Adeus!

**

* * *

Considerações Finais:**

Bem, esse capítulo foi betado pela minha amiga **Pisces Luna**. Devo confessar que foi a partir de críticas (a respeito do comportamento dos personagens) que ela me fez que eu resolvi explicar melhor, principalmente aos adolescentes, acostumados a questionar seus pais e lutar pelos seus direitos.

Antes de começar essa fic, eu conversei muito com a minha mãe (que nasceu em 1959) a respeito de seu passado e da relação que tinha com os pais e os irmãos também falei com o meu pai (que é de 1951) e só depois montei a personalidade e o comportamento dos adolescentes e adultos dessa época. Vocês acharam Paul e Emilie submissos a Oliver? Ótimo! Essa era a intenção. Nas décadas de 60 e 70, haviam 2 tipos de adolescentes: os totalmente rebeldes como Narcisse e os totalmente submissos, como Paul.Além disso, amulher tinha que dizer amém a tudo o que o marido dizia e os filhos tinham que obedecer aos pais, como se estivessem dentro de um quartel.

O cenário dessa fic era bem diferente com relação ao que os meus pais viveram: trata-se de uma família rica da França de 1965/66 (ano que o Chris nasce) e termina no final 1971, começo de 1972 (quando ele vai ao Santuário de Athena). Nessa época, o povo ainda vivia sob a sombra da Segunda Guerra Mundial, que terminou em 1945, mas deixou décadas de horrores. Sem falar que, quanto mais rico, maiores são as exigências. Não sou especialista em História, mas tentei retratar essa época tão triste. Espero não ter cometido muitos furos e ter retratado de forma coerente a família Vigneux sur Seine Poissy!


End file.
